


The Angel and The Witch

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Licht is an angel, M/M, Mahiru is the witch, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht was a noble angel. Mahiru was a penniless witch. Their lives were different but they both longed for freedom. After circumstances, they switched places and found freedom where they least expect it.{LawLicht, KuroMahi//Fantasy AU}





	1. Chapter 1

“Lichtan, I know you’re in there! Unlock this door or else I’m going to break it open!” Hyde threatened and scowled at the door but he knew that it was pointless with how stubborn Licht was. He was Licht’s tutor but he felt more like an abused personal assistant sometimes. They butted heads more times than he could count because Licht was more interested in his piano than his duty as the future king.

“That’s it, I’m coming in!” He screamed when Licht refused to answer him and continued to play his piano. Hyde used his magic to unlock the door and pushed it open. Unfortunately, he was met with a wall of furniture blocking the door. Muttering countless curses, he forced his way through them and made his way to the angel in the center of the room.

“Licht Jekylland Todoroki, it’s time for your magic lesson! After that, we need to talk politics. Are you even listening to me?” Hyde groaned and rubbed his temple. “Angel Cakes, you’re going to be king soon so I need to teach you everything about your new duties. I can’t do that when you’re stuck at your piano.”

“What does a demon know about running a kingdom?” Licht scoffed but he stopped playing to face Hyde. “Let me play my piano in peace. I never asked to be a king and I certainly don’t want to be one!”

“Licht, you know this marriage is for your people and the kingdom.” He reminded him and Licht bit his lip. He couldn’t argue with what he said.

Licht was the second son of the king but he never expected the responsibility of being king to be thrust upon him. Earlier that year, his older brother had eloped with a common knight and left the kingdom reeling. No one knew where he was now. While his family was worried about their missing son, they also had a kingdom to provide for. The mines, the kingdom’s main trade, were in ruins after an attack.

In the aftermath, his parents decided that marrying Licht off for a dowry would be best. The marriage would also provide stability because his fiancé was the king of a wealthy, neighbouring country. But the union meant that Licht would have to give up the freedom he thrived in to become a ruler. He was never trained to be a king so he was scurrying to learn everything about his new role.

“I don’t want to waste a beautiful afternoon in one of your boring lessons. I’m already proficient with my wings and my piano. Those are the only two things I need.” Licht stood and strode onto the balcony. He stared up at the wide open sky and thought of all the places he hadn’t visited and the people he hadn’t played his piano for.

He had planned to leave his kingdom and explore the world on his twentieth birthday. That was only a few months away but he would soon be shackled to his castle. He loved his people and his kingdom but he also wanted his freedom. Caught between love, duty, and his dreams, Licht didn’t know what the right choice was. “I don’t want to marry a complete stranger.”

“Licht, I know this isn’t the future you wanted but think about your people.” Hyde moved to stand next to him. He had been his tutor for the past three years so he knew Licht well. “It won’t be that bad. Sleepy Ash likes music so he won’t forbid you from playing your piano. Arranged marriages are common and most of them end up happy. I’m sure you’ll learn to love him.”

“I’m already in love.” Licht whispered and there was a longing in his eyes that clawed at Hyde’s heart. It was rare for him to appear vulnerable. In all the years they’ve known each other, he never told him that he was in love with someone. The thought made him feel a little jealous.

“Do I know this person?” He asked.

“Idiot, I’m in love with this.” Licht climbed onto the balcony rail and gestured to the blue sky.

He balanced on the railing and let the wind wash over him. He unfolded his wings to let them breathe. A rare smile played on his lips. “I love the wind, the birds and playing my piano for the world. I can see it all in front of me and I can reach out my hand to them. But, if I marry Sleepy Ash, I’ll be trapped. I know it’s my duty but I wish I could’ve experienced the world more. I’ve never even been outside the castle…”

Hyde watched him silently. He did sympathize with Licht and he wondered if there was anything he could do to help him. An idea came to him but he didn’t know if Licht would agree to a kidnapping. He snapped his fingers and made a cloak appear over Licht’s head. While he was still struggling with the cloak, Hyde swept Licht off the balcony and into his arms.

“What are you doing, Shit Rat?” Licht screamed and pushed the cloak’s hood off his eyes to glare at Hyde. He held him securely against his chest as he went back into the room. He started to fight him but paused when Hyde walked to the dresser. His curiosity got the better of him and he waited to see what Hyde would do. With his feet, Hyde pushed aside the dresser and revealed a hidden door.

He had never seen the door before and he wondered if Hyde summoned it with his magic. Licht pushed at his shoulder and he was glad that Hyde gently placed him on his feet. He went to examine the door. He didn’t feel any magic around the door and wondered where it led. A key was dangled in front of him and he turned to see Hyde’s sly smile.

He placed a finger on Licht’s lips and whispered. “I’m sneaking you out so you need to be quiet. This is a secret passageway to outside the castle. Only the most trusted servants know of it in case we need to evacuate you quickly. No one ever told you because we know you’d use it to fly off. I’m willing to take you out for an afternoon of fun in the kingdom as long you promise that this stays between us.”

“Okay.” Licht reached out to take the key but Hyde stealthily wrapped his pinky around his. He pulled him closer and kissed his little finger with a grin. He chuckled at his bright blush and moved around him to unlock the door. He should’ve known better than to turn his back to Licht. The moment he opened the door, Licht kicked him through the passageway. “That was for kissing me without permission, Shit Rat.”

“I was only sealing our promise. That kiss had a spell to keep you from telling anyone about the door.” He groaned and rubbed his back. He closed the door behind them, pitching them into darkness. Despite the fact that it was hard to see ahead of them, he could hear Licht rushing forward and tripping on rocks occasionally. Hyde shook his head with a wry smile.

“Slow down, Lichtan, the kingdom isn’t going anywhere.” He knew that Licht was excited to leave the castle and he was running through the dark without thinking. When Licht would’ve tripped again, Hyde caught his arm. He summoned a small flame to help them see their way through the tunnel. Hyde led them through the underground maze using the marking on the walls.

They stopped in front of a stone wall and Hyde placed his ear against it. Once he was certain that it was safe, he opened the hidden door and gestured for Licht to follow him. Licht walked into a secluded alley and winced at the bright sun. He could hear the bustling marketplace outside the alley and bounded forward. His expression was like a child’s and Hyde chuckled at his enthusiasm.

“Just wait a minute, Lichtan.” Hyde wrapped his arm around his waist. He stepped in front of him and adjusted the robe around him more. “Your angel wings are beautiful but we need to hide them while we’re out here. We’ll cause a scene if the people knew that their prince and future king escaped the castle. You don’t want to return early, do you?”

“Fine,” Licht folded his wings behind him and hid them beneath his cloak. “Let’s go now!”

“I’m coming.” He followed him into the marketplace. Licht stopped at every stall to examine the wares for sale. While the castle held more luxury and exotic items, he was still fascinated with the simple plaza. Hyde loved watching his expression and curiosity as he asked him about the town.

Hyde bought a bouquet of dahlias from a vendor and handed it to Licht. “Lesson time, Lichtan. These are dahlias and its scientific name is  _dahlia pinnata_. Flowers have a lot meaning. Even a single flower like a dahlia has multiple meanings but I think they fit you pretty well; elegance, inner strength, creativity, and dignity. They are also known to represent an everlasting bond so these flowers are used in wedding.”

Hyde took one of the flowers from the bouquet and tucked it behind his ear. Licht tilted his head at him but he didn’t take out the flower. Though, he did touch the dahlia in his dark hair and asked: “Why do I need to learn about flowers to be a king?”

“I think that it’s pretty useless too but figure heads are expected to know about these things. You don’t want to accidentally send an ally some roses that means love and cause a bunch of confusion. How about we talk politics next?” He held out his arm to Licht who placed his hand in the crook of his arm. Licht let him guide him through the street. He held the bouquet to his nose as he half listened to his lesson about taxes.

He heard a commotion behind him and Licht looked over his shoulder. The man running towards them shoved Licht aside and Hyde quickly steadied him before he could fall. Guards ran past them and from their yelling, he knew that the man must’ve been a bandit. Licht handed the flowers back to Hyde before he ran to chase the man as well. “Wait, Lichtan!”

His voice faded behind Licht as he ran after the man. Licht was an angel so he was compelled to catch the man to keep his people safe. He quickly passed the guards and he could see the bandit in front of him. He swore when the bandit scaled a wall and Licht struggled to follow him. Licht wished that he could’ve used his wings to fly but he remembered Hyde’s warning.

A black rope snaked out of the wall and wrapped around the bandit’s feet, keeping him in place. At first, Licht thought that it was Hyde’s magic so he was surprised when he saw a witch on a broom floating at the top of the wall instead. With a whispered spell, the witch forced the bandit to the ground by changing the gravity around them. He casted another spell and restrained the man with a rope.

The witch descended to the ground. He landed next to the bandit and took the bandit’s weapons. Once the man was unarmed, the witch turned to Licht. “We should stay with this thief and wait for the guards to catch up. My name’s Mahiru. I saw you chasing him and it looked like you needed help. Did he take anything from you? I’m guessing that was why you were chasing this man.”

“He didn’t steal from me but I had to bring him to justice. Why? It’s because I’m an angel.” Licht said proudly and made a pose. Mahiru didn’t know if he was joking or not but decided to shrug off his claims with a smile. “My name is Licht. That was an impressive gravity spell you casted. Are you traveling witch or do you have a shop in the village?”

“Well, neither. I’m working as an apprentice at Carp’s Potions and Spells. I practise my witchcraft as often as I can though.” He answered in a small voice. “I still have a lot of work to do before I can leave the shop. Then I can use my magic to help people. It has always been my dream to leave and use my magic for good instead of money. Just a few more years and I’ll be able to do that.”

“It seems like you already know some powerful spells. You can leave.”

“I wish leaving was so simple but I can’t abandon my friends there and I still need to pay off my debt to Carp. Anyways, it isn’t entirely bad. I’ve learned a lot of spells from his books.” Mahiru didn’t add that he would often be punished for reading the spell books without permission. But he loved magic and wanted to learn spells that could help people.

“What other spells can you use?” Licht asked excitedly and Mahiru decided to humour him. He waved his hand above his head and wrapped a shadow around himself. The shadow dispersed and Licht was staring at himself. He knew that Mahiru must’ve cast an imitation spell and he was astonished with the likeness. They only just met yet his magic was powerful enough to replicate his image.

“I know a lot of spells aside from illusion and creation spells.” Mahiru opened his hand and summoned a bunny made of ice. “Do you know how to use magic as well?”

Before Licht could answer, he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Hyde running towards them, out of breath. Hyde’s eyes widened when he saw the two and staggered. “There’s two now? One of you was already going to send me to an early grave, Lichtan.”

Licht kicked him for that comment and Hyde held up his hands in surrender. “Well, at least I know who the real one is now. Who’s your look alike friend? His spell is remarkable but it still needs work. The white strand in your hair is a little short and your eyes are a different shade of blue. Also, you look pretty calm while the real Licht here is ready to kick me again.”

“Because you’re being an insufferable demon!” Licht screamed and Hyde dodged his next attack. It surprised him that Hyde could point out minor differences between them that most wouldn’t notice. He watched the two men banter and then Mahiru laughed good naturedly.

“You two look like you get along well.” He commented and they, predictably, tried to deny that fact. Even if they said otherwise, Mahiru could tell that they were close. He heard the guards approach them and said, “I’ll stay and talk to the guards. They’ll most likely keep us here for hours with questions and you two probably want to enjoy your date.”

“I would never date this demon.” The bite his voice usually had was lost when Licht remembered that he didn’t have a choice in who he was with. He was engaged to a king he never met before.

“I think it’s time for us to go home, Lichtan. If the guards see us, your parents will know that we left the castle.” Hyde whispered into his ear and gently tugged on his hand. He pulled away and spoke to Mahiru. “Thank you. We’ll be leaving now.”

“The next time I’m able to sneak out, I’ll visit you at Carp’s shop! Bye, Mahiru.” Licht called to him as they walked away. Deep inside, he knew that it was unlikely that he would meet his new friend again.

* * *

“Now, remember you can’t tell anyone about today.” Hyde reminded him as he escorted Licht back to his room. It was late when they returned but they were able to evade the guards patrolling the halls. They stopped in front of his door and Hyde handed the bouquet to Licht. “This has to be my favourite lesson so far. It’s just too bad that we can’t do this more often.”

“I had a lot of fun today. Hyde, I…” Licht trailed off as he tried to decide what he wanted to say. In the end, he sighed. “Never mind. Goodnight.”

“Sweet dreams, Lil’ Angel.” Hyde whispered back to him and Licht entered his room. He closed the door, leaned against it and sank to the ground. He hugged the flowers to his chest and listened to Hyde’s footsteps disappear into the distance. A thousand different emotions turned his stomach and confused him but he couldn’t ignore them.

 _Hyde, I want you to stay by my side_ , was what Licht wanted to say. For years, he had wanted to say those words to him. He held himself back because he knew that he had to stay faithful to his engagement— an engagement he only accepted out of duty. He breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers and wondered what he should do next.

He heard something drumming softly on the glass door of his balcony and looked up. Licht saw a bird tapping on the glass and it was as if it was beckoning him to it. He stood with the flowers still in his arms and he walked to the balcony. He opened the door and the bird landed on his finger. “What is it, Mr. Bird? Do you want to come in and sing along with my piano?”

Licht tried to walk to his piano but he was jerked outside by thin, almost invisible stings. He realized that the bird must’ve tied them around his wrist and cursed. He dropped the flowers and tried to break free. “Hyde!”

His scream was cut off when someone’s hand clapped over his mouth. He strained out of the person’s grip but his body suddenly felt weak. Soon, he couldn’t fight anymore and lost consciousness.

* * *

The next morning, Hyde was looking over every detail for their guests’ arrival. Sleepy Ash’s advisors were scheduled to arrive that afternoon to finalize the arrangement. A week after that, the wedding ceremony would commence and then Licht would leave with Sleepy Ash. Licht would be gone from his life. Hyde feet slowed with that thought and he looked down at his list of duties.

He looked up when he heard a panic from Licht’s room. His heart stopped and he ran to the room. Hyde saw that his parents, their advisor, and a few guards crowded in the room. What worried him most was the fact that he didn’t see Licht inside. He pushed his way into the room and asked. “Did something happen to Licht? Is he hurt?”

“Hyde, do you know anything about this?” His mother broke away from the group and held out a letter to him. “I came to check on Licht but all I found was this letter. It says that he ran away because he doesn’t want to marry Sleepy Ash. I searched every room for him so please tell me you know where he is.”

“I don’t know…” His mind was racing as he read the letter. Hyde knew that Licht had reservation about the engagement but he didn’t think that he would run away.

The letter had his handwriting but something about the letter seemed wrong to him. He scanned the room and walked to the closet and threw it open. Nothing was missing and his brows furrowed. Licht wouldn’t leave without being prepared. While he was rash and reckless, he wasn’t stupid. If he didn’t run away, where was he? Then, he went to the balcony and saw the flowers he bought Licht scattered on the ground. There were other signs of a struggle. Had he been kidnapped?

“The advisors are arriving at noon. What are we going to do?” Tsubaki said, earning a glare from Hyde.

“You’re worried about the engagement when Licht’s missing? He could be hurt or lost. We need to send out a search party for him. I doubt he went far when he barely knows his way around the kingdom.” Hyde said. Tsubaki’s words laid heavy on his mind. The only reason one would kidnapped Licht would be to interfere with the wedding. “I think I know where he is. I’ll have him home by noon.”

* * *

Mahiru tapped his quill against his chin as he counted the inventory and then marked them on his scroll. He hopped off the small step ladder and stretched his arms. He winced a little because his sore body protested against every little movement he made. Carp worked him to the bone most days and he couldn’t remember the last time he was given a break.

“Are you okay, Mahiru? You’ve been working since dawn.” Sakuya said worriedly.

“I’m alright.” Mahiru forced himself to smile to reassure his friend. Sakuya and Tsurugi were the two small blessing he found in his exhausting work. They were his best friends and he wished that there was something he could do to help them but he was as trapped as they were. “Can you check on Tsurugi for me? I’ll finish up here by myself.”

Sakuya hesitated to leave but Mahiru pushed him out of the basement. “Are you sure that you’re fine on your own?”

“I’ve been working here longer than you Sakuya. The only thing I need you to do is make sure Tsurugi doesn’t throw up his medicine.” Mahiru was glad that Sakuya relented and walked up the stairs.

There was a commotion on the floor above him and a large thump caused dust to fall onto him. Mahiru swore beneath his breath and he threw open the basement window. It didn’t let a lot of fresh air into the room but it was better than nothing. He placed a box beneath the window so he could rest his head on the window sill. He breathed in the air and watched people walk by.

He saw a variety of people throughout the year; poor and rich. He saw the plait of everyone and he wanted to help them all. Every night, he would think of solutions to their problems. Mahiru knew that he would have to leave Carp’s magic shop first but he was trapped. When his parents died, they had a lot of debt to the wizard and it fell on Mahiru to pay it back. He worked for Carp ever since.

It started to rain and Mahiru went to close the window. A carriage caught his eyes as he did so. The wheel was broken and a man was struggling to fix it in the rain. He was quickly becoming soaked but nobody stopped to help him. Mahiru knew that he should return to his work but he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate if he left the man in the rain.

He jumped off the box but only so he could get an umbrella. Mahiru sneaked out of the shop, hoping that Carp wouldn’t catch him leaving. He opened his umbrella and quickly walked around the building to where he saw the man. He stood next to the man and held the umbrella over him. “Excuse me, do you need help?”

“I need to fix this stupid thing. I’m already late for my appointment.” The man groaned as he gestured to the wagon wheel. The wood was split and splintered so it would be difficult to mend it without supplies. Mahiru nudged him aside and handed him the umbrella with the order.

“Hold this for me while I fix the wheel for you. I know a spell that can reattach the broken pieces but it will take a moment for it to mend and set in place. But let me dry you first. If your appointment is important, you can’t arrive looking like a wet cat.” Mahiru ran his finger through the man’s ghostly, blue bangs and drew the raindrop from his hair and clothes. Then he made a warm breeze to help dry him further.

“My name’s Mahiru. Do you mind if I ask where you’re heading?” He asked. “I’ve lived here most of my life but I’ve never seen you before.”

“I’m from the neighbouring country. My name’s Kuro.” He took the hand Mahiru held out to him. Out of habit, Kuro kiss the back of his hand as he was trained to do from a young age. Mahiru knew that it was a customary greeting but he had to pull his hand back with a blush. “I came with the order to negotiate a stupid marriage contract.”

“I’ll make sure to fix this quickly so you can head to the castle then. That negotiation must be important.” Mahiru began to work on the wheel.

“Take your time and let me be lazy for a few more minutes. It’s not often that I get to relax.” Kuro leaned against the carriage and watched him fix the wheel. He caught Mahiru rolling his eyes before he placed his hands on his hips.

“Your king trusted you enough to send you to our kingdom with a very important task so don’t slack off. You don’t want to abuse that trust, do you?” He lectured him and Kuro couldn’t remember the last time someone chastised him. His tone was slightly amusing to him. Mahiru smiled after a moment and wiped his hands on his pants. “That should do it. Good luck on your job.”

“Thanks, Mahiru. Take this.” Kuro dropped a few gold coins into his hand. At first, Mahiru wanted to return the money because he helped him out of kindness and nothing else. Then he remembered his massive debt and knew that the coin could help buy his freedom. He was conflicted about taking the money and Kuro must’ve sensed that because he added. “I’m just paying a witch for his work so keep it.”

Being called a witch and having his work be acknowledge warmed Mahiru’s heart. He nodded and tucked the money into his pocket. He looked up at Kuro and noticed that his shoulder was wet. Kuro had held the umbrella over Mahiru more as he worked. While the gesture did touch Mahiru, he had to say, “I just dried you but here you wet again. Hold still.”

“Do you fret over every wet cat you find like this?” From Mahiru’s guilty smile, he knew that it must’ve been true. Kuro groaned but he stood still for Mahiru to cast another spell on him. He finished and Kuro thanked him against before entering the carriage. He watched the carriage leave.

Almost immediately afterwards, he felt someone take his witch hat and hit him with it. He turned around and swallowed his tongue when he was faced with Carp. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Mahiru quickly apologized. He took back his hat and followed the old wizard back to the shop. He knew that there would be a lecture once they were inside and Carp would give him a slew of new chores. Even though he knew arguing wouldn’t help, Mahiru said: “I saw someone who needed help. I was only gone for ten minutes.”

“A customer came asking for you. You’re costing me money if you’re only playing at being a witch. Unless you stop wasting time, you’ll be working here for the next thirty years.” He roughly pushed Mahiru into the shop. “This entire situation is your parents’ fault. They shouldn’t have borrowed so much if they couldn’t pay me back.”

“They did it to feed me! Don’t you dare speak about my mother like that!” He couldn’t stop himself from yelling. He refused to flinch when the wizard raised his hand. Someone came between them, stopping the man. Mahiru was a little surprised to see that it was the man he met the previous day.

“A highly regarded establishment like this shouldn’t abuse their workers.” Hyde said slowly and a silent warning laced his voice. From the corner of his eyes, he saw how relieved Mahiru was. He wanted to help him but he had to focus on finding Licht. “I would like to hire your witch, Mahiru. Is there somewhere we can discuss the details in private.”

“We can talk in my room.” Mahiru gestured for him to follow him. He guided him up the stairs to a small room that was barely large enough for one person. He closed the door and he could see how serious Hyde was. Furthermore, he casted a spell around the room to keep their voices from leaving the room. “You said you wanted to hire me as a witch?”

“Licht is missing. Are you able to create a locator spell?” Hyde told him but Mahiru could tell that there was more he wanted to say.

“I know a spell that can find a person if they’re no further than 500km from their home. I only need his full name and something like a hair.” It was a difficult spell but other wizards or witches could perform it so Mahiru didn’t know why he came to him for help.

“Licht Jekylland Todoroki. I have one of his feathers.” Hyde took out the feather from his pocket and Mahiru’s was stunned. He did say he was an angel but Mahiru didn’t believe him. Licht was the future king of their country and he spoke so casually with him. The rest of Hyde’s words dawned on him. The king was missing.

“I’d love to help but shouldn’t you hire a more experienced witch for something so important?” Mahiru asked.

“There’s one more spell I want you to cast.” Hyde’s next request couldn’t be more impossible. “I want you to pretend to be Licht while I search for him. I suspect that someone kidnapped him to interfere with the wedding but I don’t have proof. The wedding will be cancelled if Licht isn’t there to greet Sleepy Ash’s advisors today. I’ve seen how well you can imitate Licht.”

“You’re asking me to impersonate royalty?” Mahiru sat down on his straw bed. “I can’t do that. If they discover me, I’ll be put to death. It’s simply impossible. An imitation spell is difficult to maintain for a long period of time. Aside from that, I don’t know a single thing about being a king.”

“Neither does Licht. He’s still studying and he’s a slow learner. I’ll give you a list of his mannerism for you to imitate too. It won’t take more than a day or two for me to find and rescue Licht. All you have to do is entertain the advisors. Please, Mahiru, the kingdom needs this marriage.” Hyde pleaded. “Licht and I will pay you for your work, no matter what the cost is.”

“There’s a lot at stake.” He thought of Licht in danger and felt compelled to help. He wouldn’t have hesitated if Hyde only asked him to perform a locator spell. Mahiru closed his eyes and debated what he should do. “If I do this, I want freedom in return. Not just for me but also for my friends, Sakuya and Tsurugi. The castle will repay the debt we owe.”

“I’ll pay whatever it takes to find Licht.”

* * *

Mahiru dropped the feather into the bowl with a few gems and twigs. He recited the spell and blended everything together until it took the form of a dove. He whistled and the bird came to life. “This little guy will take you to Licht. Please come back as quickly as you can.”

“I’ll be back by sunset tomorrow.” Hyde promised. He could see that Mahiru’s resolve was faltering now that he was inside the castle. They already spoke to his parents but Mahiru had been quiet the entire time. He said that it was because he was tired but he knew that excuse could only last so long. “Licht doesn’t bother with politics so you won’t have to discuss much at dinner. Just go directly back to this room.”

“Okay. I just wish that I had someone to help me so I won’t say the wrong thing.” Mahiru sighed.

“If all else fails, just say: ‘An angel doesn’t need to explain himself. I’m going back to my room to play my piano.’” Hyde ruffled his hair before he left. He pulled his cape around him and whistled for the bird to guide him. Mahiru watched him leave with a sigh.

Once he disappeared from sight, he collapsed onto the bed. It was softer than anything he had experienced before but it only punctuate his situation more. What was he thinking when he agreed to Hyde’s outrageous plan? He thought of his friends and, even if it was near impossible, this was their best chance of leaving that shop. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be discovered before Licht returned.

There was a knock on his door and Mahiru stiffened. He forced himself off the bed and went to the door. He stopped at the mirror first and he didn’t recognize himself in the mirror. Mahiru took a deep breath and opened the door. A man with dark hair and red eyes stood on the other side so Mahiru did his best to look intimidating. “I thought I said I didn’t want to be disturbed.”

“Your mother sent me to escort you to dinner.” Tsubaki told him.

“Oh, I’m sorry for being so rude when you were only doing your duty. Thank you for coming all this way.” Mahiru said with a kind smile, forgetting that he had to act like Licht. He walked next to Tsubaki and tried to think of something to say so they wouldn’t have to walk in silence. “What are we having tonight? I can smell something wonderful. I haven’t been able to eat today.”

“Where did you disappear that you couldn’t eat? How were you able to leave the castle without anyone seeing you?” Tsubaki asked and Mahiru’s eyes dropped to the ground as he searched for an answer. He had rehearsed the story many times but he was never a good actor. He could feel Tsubaki’s gaze bore into him as if he knew the truth.

“Licht!” At first, Mahiru didn’t remember to answer to the name. Then a woman hugged him unexpectedly and Mahiru awkwardly hugged her back when he realized that it was Licht’s mother. It felt a little strange but Mahiru thought of his own mother. “I was worried that you would want to eat in your room alone after everything that happened.”

“Why would I miss a dinner with my family?” He said.

Even though he felt a little nervous, Mahiru walked into the dinning room. Most of the guests were already seated and his eyes fell on someone. He recognized Kuro, the person he helped earlier that day, sitting at the table. Seeing someone familiar, he sat next to Kuro and not Licht’s usual seat. But Mahiru made sure to place a napkin on his lap and appear dignified.

“Thank you for waiting, everyone.” He said and then beamed a nervous smile. “Please enjoy your meal. I’m certain the cook worked hard to make it.”

Everyone was silent and Mahiru wondered if he said something wrong. He bit his lip and hoped that no one suspected him yet. Mahiru decided that it would be best if he tried not to overthink things and ate his food in silence. While the nobles and advisors spoke among themselves, none of them asked him anything. That was a relief to Mahiru until the topic shifted to the wedding. They were discussing his marriage as if he wasn’t sitting in front of them and it felt as if he were some cattle being sold.

Mahiru was pushing his food around his plate when he heard one of the advisors’ comment. “I say the solution to the fruit bats destroying the fruit farm is to exterminate them all. We should burn down the trees they live in and force them to relocate.

“You can’t do something so short sighted.” Mahiru said and then covered his mouth. Everyone’s eyes were on him and he lost his confidence for a moment. He continued in a small voice. “Firstly, we can’t afford to cut down fruit trees and lose another source of income. Secondly, fruit bats do have their benefits. They eat smaller pests and they don’t eat seeds so the seeds they leave behind—”

“And what would you suggest we do? Let them destroy our fruit trees?” The man shot back and everyone expected Licht to attack the man for interrupting him.

Mahiru leveled his gaze with him and his back straightened. “I read of a containment spell that could be of use. We set aside some of the fruit trees and place the bats in there. If we regulate them, they won’t be a problem. A bat sanctuary will provide more jobs for our people and the seeds they collect will become a source of income. It’ll take a while for it to make a profit though.”

People continued to gawk at him and he wanted nothing more than to leave. He quickly stood and screamed, “I know this is the best action. Why? Because I am an angel.”

Mahiru did his best to imitate the pose he saw Licht make the day before. He never felt so embarrassed in his life and sank into his seat. Next to him, he heard Kuro chuckle softly. The entire dinner, he had been silent but now he was more expressive. Kuro leaned forward and there was a hint of a smile on his lips. “If the issue is resolved now, lets discuss something else. Sleepy Ash is going to arrive in a week but if Licht has reservation about him…”

“I came back because I realized that I was wrong to run from my duties. I’ll marry the king.” Mahiru reassured him. “Being outside the castle and seeing how much people need help, I can’t run away.”

“Then the marriage shall continue as planned,” Tsubaki said into his cup with an icy smile. He had been watching Licht for a while now. “Licht, how about you play a song for us? We haven’t heard you play since you returned. Shouldn’t you play for our guest so they know how talented you are?”

“I… I…” Mahiru’s eyes darted from the piano to the guests. He couldn’t play the piano. He never so much as touched a piano before! Of all the spells he knew, not one let him play the piano. But, with everyone watching him, he felt compelled to tread to the piano. He sat down and placed his fingers over the keys. They were trembling slightly and Mahiru said shakily, “I don’t know what to play.”

“The music sheets are right in front of you.” Tsubaki pointed out and Mahiru looked at them as if they were a foreign language. They might as well be. Mahiru pressed a random key repeatedly, hoping that he could think of a spell to help him.

A hand lightly rested over his and gentle guided his fingers through the motions. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Kuro was standing behind him, helping him play. Kuro let go of his hand and sat next to him on the piano bench. “I’ll play for you. You look too tired to play the piano.”

“Thank you, Kuro.” Mahiru relaxed and smiled at him. He didn’t want to return to the dinner table so he stayed seated next to Kuro and listened to him play.


	2. Chapter 2

“Everything’s going to be okay, Mahiru. Hyde said he will be back tomorrow.” Mahiru paced the large room. After Licht was kidnapped, Hyde asked him to pretend to be the angel until he could find him. The kingdom was negotiating an engagement between Licht and Sleepy Ash. If the neighbouring kingdoms discovered that Licht had been kidnapped, they would break the engagement.

He was still unsure if he should’ve agreed to Hyde’s outrageous plan. He was a commoner who wanted nothing more than to help people with his magic. The money Hyde offered him would also help him pay off his family’s debt and buy his freedom as well.

He sighed heavily and sank onto the plush bed. It had to be softer than anything he had ever laid on in his life. Mahiru remembered the straw bed he had back at the magic shop and became more worried. How could a simple witch possibly trick the royal court into thinking that he was an angel? If they discovered that he was impersonating Licht, he would be put to death.

“Too late to go back now.” Mahiru stood and went to the door. He locked it and pushed a desk in front of the door to keep others from entering. Then, he walked to the mirror. He waved his hands over his head to nullified the spell that made him look like Licht. He stretched his body and felt his muscles relaxed. His illusion spell was rather complex and it was difficult to maintain for a long amount of time.

Mahiru opened the curtain slightly to look out to the balcony. There wasn’t anyone outside so he slipped out as discreetly as he could. He knew that it was safest to stay in the room but he wanted fresh air. He made sure to keep himself in the shadows and leaned against the wall. The view was beautiful. He closed his eyes and let the wind wash over him. He hoped his friends were doing well.

Then he heard a soft sound coming from beneath him and he looked over the side of the balcony. He noticed a bundle of fur and realized that it was a cat. Mahiru was worried that it was hurt so he wanted to check on it. With a spell, he slowly lowered himself from the balcony to the ground. He knelt next to the cat and held out his hand to it. “Hello. Where’s your owner?”

The cat sniffed his hand and then licked it. When he saw that the cat was comfortable with him, Mahiru began to pet it gently. It was a little skinny and Mahiru wondered if it was a hungry stray that snuck into the castle. “We’re the same if that’s true. Poor little thing. I know, I’ll take you back to my room and order us a feast. You’ll be better company than those nobles—”

“Mahiru?” He turned sharply at the sound of his name. Behind him, Kuro stood with a bowl in each hand. He walked forward and placed them on the ground. One was filled with water while the other had cat food. He realized that Kuro likely came to feed the cat so he lowered it to the ground. As it ate, Kuro said: “I didn’t know you worked in the castle. You must be a talented witch if you work for the royal family.”

“No, I’m just a servant. Most people don’t know me because of that.” Mahiru fumbled over his own lie. He couldn’t have people discover who he really was before Licht was rescued. Luckily, Kuro didn’t question him as he nodded. He steered the conversation back to the cat. “Does this cute kitty belong to you? It’s a little strange you brought your pet to a negotiation.”

“He’s not mine. I’m not the type to own pets. They’re too troublesome for me. I found him while I was walking through the courtyard and he wouldn’t stop following me. I thought he looked hungry so I went to get some food for him.” Kuro shrugged nonchalantly but Mahiru smiled at him. He knelt next to the cat and pet it lightly. In response, it purred happily and nuzzled against his hand.

“You’re a very kind person, aren’t you? You helped me earlier too.” He remembered how Kuro played the piano beautifully at dinner. Mahiru was certain everyone would’ve discovered that he wasn’t Licht if Kuro wasn’t there. While the angel was famous for his talent, Mahiru could barely read music sheets. He couldn’t tell him how grateful he was but he said, “Thank you again, Kuro.”

“I don’t know why you’re thanking me. You were the one that saved me by fixing my carriage. I didn’t do anything more than pay you.” Kuro shrugged and Mahiru realized that they were referring to two different events. He couldn’t have known that he saved him during the dinner because he was disguised as Licht at the time.

Kuro scratched the cat one last time before he stood. He placed his hands in his pockets and he turned to Mahiru. “Have you worked here for long? I would like to ask you about Licht. Does he treat his people well? Politics is important but the king would like to know if he’s marrying a good person. It would be troublesome if they were so different that they argue every day.”

“I don’t know the prince very well.” He answered truthfully. Mahiru had only met Licht once the previous day. “I believe he is a good person though. One time, he chased a thief for no other reason than his principals. That was how we actually met. We were both chasing down the same thief. Then, I showed him my magic and he was fascinated by a simple snow bunny.”

“At dinner, he seemed to be very knowledgeable about magical spells.” Kuro thought back to the dinner. The reports he received said that Licht only started to study politics and magic after his brother ran away. He didn’t know if he was being too suspicious but he sensed that Licht was nervous throughout the dinner. He told himself that it was merely because he had doubts about the marriage as well.

“Licht is being tutored by Hyde and I can tell that they’re very close even if they fight occasionally.” While Licht was the prince, Mahiru was certain that Hyde wanted to save him because he cared for him more than anything else. “Two people can be very different but, as long as their principals are the same, they can be close. Maybe you and Licht will find something in common too.”

He wanted to reassure Kuro more but that would mean lying further to him. Mahiru looked down at the ground and petted the cat in his arms. Speaking with Kuro reminded him how important the engagement was and the full weight of the situation fell onto his shoulders.

Kuro noticed how pale he suddenly became and peered closer into his brown eyes. They were large and honest so he could see that something was bothering him. He helped him when he was caught in the rain so Kuro decided to return his kindness. He poked Mahiru’s forehead to catch his attention. “Is the cat hurting you? He’s biting your hand.”

“Oh, I didn’t notice. It doesn’t hurt and I think he’s merely being playful. But he must be hungry. I’ll take him back to my room and order more food for him. Would you like that, Kitty?” The cat nodded with a soft purr. “It was kind of you to bring him food. Would you like to join us for a little snack?”

“I need to finish a report about tonight’s dinner with the royal family. It’s already late anyways.” He told him. Mahiru nodded and he knew that it was for the best. He might discover the truth if he spent more time with him. He had to admit that Kuro was the only familiar person in the castle so he enjoyed speaking with him.

“Please don’t tell me you left the report to the last minute and decided to take a walk instead.” It was clear that he was right by how Kuro wouldn’t meet his eyes. Mahiru chuckled softly and said, “I won’t give you a lecture since I kept you from your work long enough. Goodnight, Kuro.”

“Goodbye, Mahiru.” Kuro bowed to him before he walked away.

Mahiru watched him leave until he couldn’t see him anymore. Then, he quickly glanced around him so he could be certain that no one else was in the courtyard. He stood beneath Licht’s balcony and he whispered a spell. With his new pet safe in his arms, he floated up to the balcony. He started to return to his room but he paused for a moment.

Staring at the moon in the distance, Mahiru wondered where Hyde and Licht were. He hoped that they were safe and that they would return soon. He was scared but he wanted to help in any way he could so he refused to run away. Mahiru sighed and walked back into the room.

* * *

A dove flew around a secluded cottage until it returned to Hyde’s side and perched itself on his shoulder. He was crouched in the bushes and surveying the situation carefully. The bird was created by Mahiru to help him find Licht so he was certain that his angel was inside. He wanted nothing more than to storm into the cottage and take Licht back but he stopped himself. He needed to discover who wanted to sabotage the engagement by kidnapping Licht.

Hyde cloaked himself in shadows and transformed into a hedgehog. There was chimney that he could use to sneak into the cottage. He scurried up the wall and he returned to his human form once he reached the roof. He peered down the narrow chimney and he was relieved that there wasn’t a fire burning below. The sound of kicking and screaming also told him that Licht was in the room below.

“The things I do for you, Lichtan.” With those muttered words, Hyde transformed into a hedgehog and he jumped down the chimney. He rolled to his feet when he landed on the ground. He held his breath so he wouldn’t breath in the soot. Quickly, he turned his attention to finding Licht. The room was mostly empty and there was only one person inside.

As soon he saw Licht kicking at the door, Hyde returned to his human form and ran to him. “Licht!”

Familiar arms wrapped around him and Licht immediately recognized who it was. Hyde held him in a tight hug and Licht didn’t push him away. When he woke up in the strange room alone, he was confused and a little frustrated. How could he let himself be captured? Those feelings still tightened his stomach so he was relieved to see Hyde again.

“Too tight. Let go of me, Shit Rat.” Licht ordered and stepped on Hyde’s feet until he loosened his grip. He turned and he looked up at Hyde. Soot dusted his face and hair so he reached up and forcefully rubbed his sleeve against his cheek. “I can’t believe a mess like you is the one my parents sent me to rescue me. A demon like you—”

His breath became a stutter when Hyde cupped his face gently. His red eyes held several emotions, from guilt to anger. Hyde brushed his thumb over the dark mark on Licht’s cheek. It was clear that a bruise would form there. “They hit you? Tell me and I’ll put a curse on them.”

“I already broke the man’s nose before they locked me in here.” He hoped that Hyde couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating. He was standing so close that it was possible. Licht reminded himself that Hyde only cared about him because he was a prince and he was his servant. The hand on his cheek suddenly became warmer and he realized that he was healing him with his magic.

“All better, Angel Cakes?” He grinned down at him. “But I doubt something so small would hurt a strong angel such as yourself.”

“Stop mocking me, Shit Rat. If you knew the answer, then why did you bother asking me such a stupid question? I’ll be even better once we get home and I can play the piano again. How many knights did my parents send with you?” Licht walked to the window and peered outside to see if he could see the knights. He wasn’t able to see anyone among the bushes though.

“There are three wizards in the other room and the house is reinforced with magic. I tried to escape four times but they overpowered me.” Licht’s voice became bitter when he thought back to those failed escape attempts. He never bothered to learn magic formally so he had a disadvantage against them. “I think there might be more than three wizards behind this plot though. I hear them rotate every few hours.”

“So, I need to fight three wizards and capture at least one.” Hyde took off his cloak and threw it towards Licht. He rolled up his sleeves and said, “It’s been a while since I had to fight but I’ll protect you. My enchanted cloak should protect you from elemental magic. I don’t want you to be caught in the crossfire. Just run for the door and I’ll make sure they never touch you.”

“Did you come here by yourself?” From the way he spoke, Licht had to ask. His silence was all the answer he needed. Licht kicked him and yelled, “What kind of idiot are you, Shit Rat? My parent must’ve ordered you to bring others along to help rescue me. What were you thinking? I swear, I will murder you the moment we return home!”

“Hey, let me defend myself first, Angel Cakes.” Hyde covered his mouth before the wizards outside could realize that he was there. Once Licht’s anger had faded, he explained, “I think someone kidnapped you to interfere with your engagement to Sleepy Ash. If the kingdom learned that you were taken, it would be a scandal and cause doubt of our defenses.”

“That doesn’t tell me why are you here alone?”

“The person behind this must be a part of the royal court to know to take you the night before the advisor’s visit. I didn’t know who I could trust in the castle and I won’t take any risks when you’re in danger.” The resolve in his voice touched Licht. Then, Hyde continued and made Licht disappointed. “I hired the witch we met yesterday to impersonate you while I rescue you. With Mahiru posing as you, we don’t have to worry about the engagement being broken.”

“… My engagement.” Licht bit his lip. His engagement had completely slipped his mind. He thought of nothing but returning home to the people he loved. On the other hand, Hyde had to consider his engagement in his plan. It only reminded him that Hyde was his tutor and a royal advisor. Frustration boiled in his chest and he kicked Hyde.

“Hey, why did you kick me?”

“That’s for dragging my new friend into this mess!” Licht lied and turned away from him. “Break the seal on his door with your magic so I can kick it down. I’ll be the one to punish those wizards for holding me here so don’t get in my way.”

“Your wish is my command, Lichtan. Just leave one for me so I can capture them and question them later. Preferably, the wizard that gave you that bruise.” His eyes darkened and Licht could only imagine what Hyde intended to do to the man. Hyde placed his hand on the door and felt the magic woven into the door. He absorbed the magic into his own body and redirected it to the lock. His spell broke the lock and Licht immediately kicked the door.

Three people turned sharply towards them when the door broke. Hyde wasn’t intimidated and he cast a spell the moment they stepped towards Licht. Black swords rose from the floor and he pulled one from the ground. A cold grin appeared on his face as he pointed the saber at the wizards. “So, which one of you dared to put their hands on my angel?”

* * *

“I think we should rest here for a few minutes.” Hyde said when they were a safe distance from the cottage. He placed his hand on the small of Licht’s back and nudged him towards a tree stump. He turned it into a chair so Licht would be more comfortable. “The castle is a few cities from here but we should be able to reach it before sunset tomorrow.”

“You said that Mahiru is helping you with your crazy plan. Do you think he’ll be safe?” Licht would hate himself if his weakness caused an innocent witch to be executed. The punishment for impersonating an angel was death. He felt Hyde’s hand on his head and he fondly ran his fingers through his hair. While Licht’s expressions could be hard to read at times, Hyde could read his thoughts easily.

“Mahiru will be fine.  Even if he had been discovered, we’ll be back before a trial is over. I didn’t have enough time to teach him about being a prince but I wrote down everything he needed to know about you. It’s kinda a blessing in disguise that you’re far from a normal prince.” Licht threw a glare for his comment. Hyde chuckled and patted his head. “I like that about you, Lichtan.”

“This has to be the most stupid idea you ever had. What did you offer Mahiru to make him agree to your plan? Did you blackmail him? That’s something a demon would do.” Licht stretched his wings. He was glad that they weren’t hurt in the struggle. He touched the cloak Hyde gave him. It had shielded him during the fight.

“Hopefully, the wizard I sealed in this sphere will tell us who organized this kidnapping. We’ll can only question him after we reach the castle though.” Hyde tossed the black, glass ball into the air before he placed it into his bag. “You need to keep your identity a secret while we travel back to the castle.”

Licht tilted his face to look up at him. “For a mere tutor and advisor, you’re a skilled fighter. Is there something you’re keeping from me?”

They had known each other for three years. He thought they knew each other well. Licht didn’t know why it bothered him that he might’ve kept a secret from him. Hyde had no obligation to tell him his secrets. It would be selfish to force him to tell him anything. He unconsciously fiddled with his hair and wrapped his wings around himself.

“I wasn’t keeping a secret from you, Lichtan. I never thought you want to learn about my past.” Hyde smoothly pushed aside his wings so he could look into his eyes. “Before I worked for your parents, I was a travelling witch. My family was poor so I took a lot of random jobs. I needed to learn how to fight with my magic for the more dangerous jobs.”

Licht guessed that some of those jobs were also illegal because Hyde tried to brush past the topic. “Then, I found a job I loved; helping you. The past three years had been the best time I had in my life.”

Hyde held out his hands to Licht and smiled softly at him. “There’s a village nearby and we can find a hotel to sleep in. I can’t let an angel sleep on the cold ground.”


	3. Chapter 3

This inn isn’t home sweet home but it should do. We’ll head back to the castle in the morning. Rest for now.” Hyde said once they were alone. He bought them a room in a small inn to sleep in. It would be impossible for them to reach the castle and it was already past midnight. Mostly, he thought it would be best to let Licht rest after the day he had.

While he was the strongest person Hyde knew, he didn’t want Licht to push himself too much. The angel was as stubborn as he was strong and he would push himself well past his limit. It always fell onto Hyde to pull him back. He didn’t mind though. Despite their different personalities, he enjoyed spending time with Licht. He was certainly the most interesting person he knew.

“I’m going down to the bar to buy us something warm to drink. It’ll be best if you stay here. If the people who kidnapped you are searching for us, you should stay out of sight as much as possible. I’ll be right back though. Do you want something to eat as well? You can ask for anything.” Hyde said as he shut the curtains. He looked over his shoulders to Licht who was on the bed.

Licht was laying on his stomach and muttering into the pillow so he couldn’t see his expression. But, from how his wings beat against the bed, Hyde knew that he was frustrated. He leaned over him and lightly touched his shoulder. At first, Licht stiffened but he relaxed when he moved to touch his wings. Angels were rather weary of others touching their wings but Licht didn’t mind if it was Hyde.

“My wings are stiff and you’re not helping, Shit Rat. Stop before I kick you out the window.” He said to hide how he truly felt. If anything could help ease the tension he felt, it was Hyde’s tender touch. Licht had to fold his wings beneath the cloak to keep them hidden so his feathers were knotted uncomfortably. “I want to stretch my wings and fly. Can’t we fly back home? I’m not that tired.”

Hyde groaned to himself and debated what he should say. He would only become more defiant if he told him the wrong thing. He chose his words carefully. “Think of what will happen if someone saw your wings and realize you’re a prince. Either you or Mahiru will be branded as an impersonator and someone will be hurt in the confusion. Please, stay here for just a night.”

“I hate politics. Why did you involve a poor witch in this stupid plan of yours?” He said but his wings drooped. That small action told him that Licht reluctantly agreed with him. He pushed himself up and swung his legs over the bed. “I’m hungry so buy me something light to eat.”

“Your wish is my command, Angel Cakes.” He said and bowed jokingly at him. Hyde lowered his voice so no one outside the room could hear them. He already placed a protection seal on the room but he had to be cautious. “This room is small but you can try to fly around a little to stretch your wings. If they’re still stiff when I get back, I’ll brush your feathers.”

“My mother always said that angels need to take care of their wings. I guess there’s no one else to help my brush them. I can always kick you if you twist my feathers.” Licht reasoned and turned away from him so he wouldn’t see his blush. He hoped his threat would mask his feelings too. “You better not stay too long and use that as an excuse to sleep in my room.”

“Angel Cakes, this is our room. I only bought one room for us to share.” He told him and Licht gave him a distrustful glare.

“Were all the other rooms booked?”

“No, there were other rooms but—” He couldn’t finish before Licht hurled a pillow at him. He used enough force to knock him to the ground. Licht jumped off the bed and stood over him. He placed his feet on his chest and lifted a pillow to attack him again. Hyde raised his hands to stop him. “Wait, Lichtan, I just wanted to stand guard and this is the best way I can do that! I was planning to sleep on the couch.”

While Licht didn’t attack him again, his eyes continued to burn holes into him. Hyde aimed a charming smile up at him and Licht rolled his eyes. He took his foot off his chest and thrust his hands into his pockets. “You don’t have to sleep on the couch.”

Hyde was hopeful that Licht was willing to share the bed with him. Then, Licht folded his arms and said: “I should make you sleep on the floor as punishment for not telling me about your plan right away. But, since you did save me today, I’ll be lenient. Buy me something delicious and I’ll give you the couch.”

“I was already planning to buy you a melon.” He stood up and tousled his black hair briefly. Hyde once again reminded him to stay hidden before he went to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob but he glanced back to Licht. He was flying in a lazy circle but there was a frown on his face. That expression laid heavy on Hyde’s heart because he knew how much Licht needed the sense of freedom flying gave him. He made a promise to himself to make him smile later.

Hyde opened the door only a crack so no one could look into the room. He squeezed through the small opening and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hall but he scanned his surroundings carefully. Since he couldn’t know who arranged the kidnapping or who was helping that person, Hyde couldn’t help but be suspicious of everyone who approached him.

The inn’s bar was relatively quiet because it was late. Most who were still lingering in the bar appeared drunk as well. Aside from buying food for Licht, he had also planned to speak with the other patrons for information. Hyde slid onto a stool and waved to the bartender. “I can use a drink after the long day I have. Is the kitchen still open?”

“There’s only one cook so don’t ask for anything fancy.” He told him. “Alcohol is always flowing.”

“That’s the best part of a bar. But I need to get back onto the road at sunrise so it’ll just be water for me. Tell the chef to make me a melon salad for my wife. She’s pregnant so she didn’t want to walk down all those stairs. She sent me down here as her pack mule. At least I finally get a minute to myself after sitting in that carriage for hours.” Hyde lied with a light laugh. “We’re visiting her mother.”

Bars were the best place to collect information. The person who organized the kidnapping must work for the castle but there could be outsiders who helped him. While the declining economy had made the commoners anxious, he didn’t think they were resentful towards the royal family. Hyde assessed the man in front of him while he took a sip of his drink.

“We’re going to be here for a while so I would like to find a job. But the mines have been emptied, I hear. I’m a wizard so hopefully I can find something. A lot of people must talk to you over a beer. Tell me, is there anyone looking for a wizard for hire? I’m open to anything.” Hyde probed. He doubted someone would hire wizards to kidnap royalty in such an open manner. He had to ask though.

“… I know someone you can talk to. A man came and talked to one of our chefs. I overheard some of it though and they appeared to be old friends. The chef quit soon afterwards. He must’ve been paid a lot if he was willing to help him.” Hyde could hear fear in the man’s voice. “The job is dangerous so I don’t know if a man with a pregnant wife should take it.”

Hyde didn’t know if he could look too much into his words. He could be referring to the kidnapping of something else. He took a napkin and summon a quill. With a few quick strokes, he drew a simple design. The royal family would give their employees an enchanted cape once they work for the castle for five years. “Did the man wear a cape with this design?”

“It was a week ago so I don’t remember him well but it looks familiar.”

“Remember any detail you can. He must’ve worn a brooch as well. Can you draw it for me?” Hyde flipped the napkin and held out the quill to him. When the man hesitated, Hyde tossed a few gold coins onto the counter. “Your tip for the food and drink.”

“Are you desperate for money?” He asked but he was already drawing on the napkin.

“I just have an angel I want to protect.”

* * *

Kuro walked down the hall once breakfast was over. He intended to go to the throne room and discuss the engagement with the royal family. He wasn’t able to discuss the details over breakfast. Licht wasn’t at the table and it didn’t feel right to negotiate his future without him present. He wondered why Licht skipped breakfast. It didn’t seem like he was sick the previous night.

As he walked down the hall, he overheard two maids. “Licht wasn’t at breakfast and he’s not in his room. Do you think he went out flying? What if he ran away again? We should tell the king and queen as soon as possible. We need to find Licht.”

Kuro realized that they were walking towards them and he slipped into the room next to him. He was certain their worry would turn into panic if they knew that he overheard them. That would be troublesome and he didn’t know how to handle such a situation. He intended to hide in the room until they passed but then he felt a book hit his head.

“Oh, Kuro, are you okay?” He turned in the direction of the voice. He was in a library and books were swirling around the room. Kuro pushed past the scrolls and pens to find who he thought was Licht perched at the top of a ladder. He smiled down at him and said, “Give me a moment to clean this mess. I got ahead of myself when I saw all these magic books.”

Mahiru chanted a spell and ordered the books and parchment to organize themselves on the table. Since he worked at the magic shop, he was accustomed to waking up early and he instinctively went to the castle’s library. He knew he would never have the chance to study rare spells again. The library was full of books he could only dream of reading.

He slid down the ladder and landed nimbly on the ground next to him. He smiled up at him and politely said, “Good morning. Did you come here to search for a book too? I can help you find it.”

“I’m not much of a reader.” Kuro admitted. Their conversation was interrupted by a soft purr and he noticed the basket on the table. A black cat peaked its head out of the blankets and purred at them. He recognized it and scratched the cat’s ear. “What are you doing in the royal library? Shouldn’t you be with Mahiru in the servant’s quarters?”

“Mahiru asked me to adopt this cat. He doesn’t have the money or time to take care for him properly. I couldn’t say no this cute face.” Mahiru scooped the cat into his arms and pressed their cheeks together. According to Hyde, Licht also had a soft spot for animals. He was surprised that he had anything in common with an angel. “I decided to name him Ash. It’s simple.”

“Wouldn’t it be weird if you marry Sleepy Ash and then bring a cat with a similar name to his castle?” Kuro pointed out. Mahiru laughed but it sounded a little awkward. He couldn’t tell him the truth that he was a poor witch. Once Hyde and Licht returned, he would take Ash back with him. He didn’t know where he would go after Hyde paid off his debt. Yet, that uncertainty didn’t scare him.

Mahiru would finally be free to pursue his dream to help people with his magic.

“Maybe we can make a nickname for Ash or Sleepy Ash.” He said because he needed to pretend to be Licht. Guilt made him avoid Kuro’s eyes and Mahiru absentmindedly pet the cat. Kuro assumed the reason he sounded so hesitant was because of the engagement. He sympathized with his position since he could relate to how he felt all too well.

Kuro thought it was best to change the subject. “I overheard that the maids were looking for you. You weren’t at breakfast either.”

“Is that the time? I lost track of time reading. They must be worried. I need to go talk to them so they know they can stop looking for me.” Mahiru gathered the notes he made and placed them in Ash’s basket. With the basket over one arm, he lightly pushed Kuro towards the door too. “Let’s go to the kitchen. You must be hungry too.”

Kuro groaned to himself but he didn’t resist. He heard that Licht was famous for being stubborn so he decided it was best to give in. At the same time, he wasn’t anything like he expected. It was clear that he was passionate about magic. He thought Licht preferred music to learning magic and politics. He had to reconsider as they walked down the hall.

“I’ve been thinking more about the fruit bats this morning. This kingdom has been a mining community for centuries and it might be difficult for the citizens to suddenly transfer to agriculture.” Mahiru tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. “Can we include a clause in the treaty where your kingdom provides some workers to help them learn the trade?”

“I can talk to Sleepy Ash about it.” Kuro shrugged.

“Also, tell him that this engagement won’t be one sided. The royal mines are… sparse at the moment but I have a plan. I’ve always thought that we limited ourselves by only mining precious jewels but there may be other resources like ore and oil hidden in the mines.” Mahiru pulled out a copy of a map that he made. “My only concern is the environmental damage further mining will cause.”

“Agriculture is our specialty. If you find ore and turn it into farming equipment for us, we can help you minimize the damage.” His offer made Mahiru beam brightly and the smile that appeared on his lips was stunning. He didn’t seem to notice the blush Kuro had.

Mahiru reminded himself to tell Licht everything about their discussion once the two came back. Hyde promised that he would return before the sunset. He hoped the two would return soon. Mahiru was able to maintain the act but he didn’t know if could continue to fool the royal family. He put away the map and pet the cat for comfort.

“This is the kitchen.” He stopped in front of a door. He already familiarized himself with the castle’s layout from the map Hyde had given him. Mahiru knocked on the door before he stepped into the kitchen. He gave the staff a friendly smile and said, “Hello. Kuro told me that you were looking for me. I’m sorry that I worried you.”

The cooks were shocked when Mahiru bowed to them. While Licht had never been rude or cruel to them, they were surprised to see him speak so familiar to him. One maid was pulled herself out of her shock. “That’s okay, Licht! We already prepared your breakfast so we will bring it to your room. Please give us a moment to warm it up.”

“Is that all for me?” Mahiru’s jaw dropped when he saw the spread of food on the tray. He took the tray before the maid could and he took it to the table. After he set it down, he created a small flame in his palm. He used his spell to warm the food. “There’s a perfectly good table we can use here. You don’t need to walk all the way back to my room.”

He gestured to the three to sit with him and eat. The cook lightly protested, “We can’t possibly eat with you, Licht. That would be rude of us.”

“But I’m inviting you to have breakfast with me. Please, sit down. I can’t possibly finish all of this by myself and I don’t want your food to go to waste.” Mahiru had to admit that he felt more comfortable eating with others than staying in Licht’s room all alone. He took a spoonful of oatmeal and poured it into a bowl for Ash. “Thinking simply, a meal is only made better with company.”

Kuro was the first to sit next to him and the others soon followed his lead. Mahiru smiled warmly and tried to make the staff more comfortable. As he split the tray of food between them, he searched for something they could discuss. “The weather has been beautiful these days. I hope it continues.”

Their reply was polite but vague. Mahiru wondered if he was right to insist the others eat with him. It was clear that the maid and cook were confused. He had to pretend to be Licht but it didn’t feel right to eat while others worked around him. He handed the plates out and then he began to eat in silence. Did Licht feel lonely in his own castle as well?

* * *

“Well, it seems like we’re staying here until Hyde and Licht returns.” Mahiru said to Ash once they returned to Licht’s bedroom. Mahiru wished he could practise his magic at least. His illusion required him to use most of his magic and he could only perform simple spells. He passed the time by playing with the cat. He would throw a ball for Ash to chase.

The cat would occasionally act like a dog and bring the ball back for him to throw. When it dropped the ball in front of him again, Mahiru scooped the cat into his arms. Even though the cat couldn’t respond, he spoke to it to fill the silence. “The first place we’re going to when my debt is paid is a farm. I was the one who suggested we build a sanctuary for the fruit bats so I would like to see that through. For now, we have to stay in this room. At least there’s a lot of room for you to play.”

Mahiru looked up when there was a knock at the door. He stiffened and instinctively strengthened the illusion around him. He placed Ash on his shoulder before he answered the door. On the other side of the door was Kuro and Mahiru wondered if he needed to speak to Licht for the engagement negotiation. Yet, he was wearing a jacket as if he was going outside.

“The maids said you were acting strange and they think it might be because Hyde had to suddenly leave for that family emergency. They said you two were close so you must be lonely now that he’s gone.” Kuro told him. “I doubted Hyde told you this but we knew each other when we were kids. I owe him my life so the least I can do is keep his friend company until he returns.”

Kuro didn’t know how much more he could tell him without saying too much. While he never confessed, he could tell that Hyde had feelings for the angel. He felt a little guilty that the engagement would hurt his childhood friend. Hyde told him that he only wanted Licht to be happy. So, he said, “Do you want to go to the farms and oversee the fruit bats?”

Before he could answer, Ash purred loudly and hopped onto Kuro’s head. Mahiru laughed and said, “It looks like he made the decision for us. There’s only one condition: I have to return before dusk.”

“Are you Cinderella?”

It was an off-handed comment but Mahiru smiled sadly. “In a sense.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mahiru watched the countryside pass through the carriage's window. It was refreshing to be outside the castle again. He had only been inside the castle for a day but the large place was surprisingly stifling, especially when the staff were very distant. The tall walls made him feel trapped despite how beautiful the castle was. He thought of how overjoyed Licht appeared when he first met him in the streets

His black cat briefly kneaded his leg to get his attention before it rolled onto its back. He rubbed the cat's stomach and its soft purring filled the carriage. Mahiru wanted to take the cat with him to the apple farm so it could stretch its legs. He scratched Ash's ear and said, "Make sure not to run off, Ash. We need to return to the castle before dinner. Hopefully, the plan will go well."

He whispered the last sentence so only the cat would hear him. Kuro was sitting across from him and sleeping. Mahiru was still cautious of anyone discovering that he was impersonating royalty though. The small trip to the farm was dangerous but he needed to know the full scope of the fruit bat infestation. He prayed that Hyde wouldn't return before he did or else that would lead to chaos.

"If everything goes as planned, we should celebrate with a feast. I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends. I'll make fried fish specially for you too, Ash."

He was a little surprised when Kuro mumbled a response. "I prefer noodles over fish— Sorry, I thought you were talking to me for a minute. I just woke up and my mind is still slow. Are we at the farm yet? The staff told me that the journey wouldn't be more than half an hour. How long have I been sleeping?"

"You were asleep for fifteen minutes, I think. But I think we're close to the apple farm. I can see the trees in the distance." He pointed out. Mahiru leaned out of the window slightly so he could see the farm better. Beside him, Kuro did the same and Mahiru felt their fingers brushed when he placed his hand on the window as well. He couldn't help but blush and pull his hand back. "Hopefully, the carriage's wheel won't break again. It would be terrible if we got stranded and you were late for work."

"Did Mahiru tell you about my carriage's wheel breaking in the town?" Kuro asked. He thought of how he acted earlier that morning and it was clear that he was friendlier with the servants than other royalty would be. Yet, the maids reacted to his openness with confusion as well. Due to his occupation, Kuro knew that someone like him was rare. He also well aware that he could never be close with servants like he obviously wanted to be. He couldn't help but sympathize with him.

"You and Mahiru seem to have a lot in common." Kuro leaned away from the window so he could sit more comfortably against the plush chair. He didn't notice the way Mahiru stiffened at his words. "You two don't treat people differently based on their station. That's admirable but it must be difficult. No matter if you're an angel or a witch, people have expectations for us. We can't run from our responsibilities."

"You're right." He nodded with a sad smile. The admission made Kuro look back to him. He had heard of how strong headed Licht was so he didn't expect for him to agree so quickly. But, Mahiru added: "I can't run away from my duty when others depend on me. It simply wouldn't feel right. Yet, I can't help but wonder what it would be like to be free sometimes. My mother taught me something important…"

"Was it flying? Hyde would often write to me about how you love flying."

"No. She told me you can fight for what you want, even while you have other obligations. Being ambitious isn't a bad thing but there's a balance you have to keep. I want to find my own way to fulfill my duty. That's my dream." Mahiru loved his mother and he missed her dearly. She taught him magic and he wanted to use what he learned to help others. Pride filled Mahiru's voice as he said: "I'm lucky I had a wonderful mother."

His sentence caught Kuro's attention. Why would Licht speak of his mother in the past tense when the queen was still alive? Moreover, the man sitting across from him was far from the haughty prince he thought he would meet. Kuro told himself that he was looking too much into small actions. He watched him pet the cat and coo softly to it. "Helping the farm will be a great first step. Will you help me, Ash?"

"I don't know how much a cat can help us. Is this your first time outside of the castle?" Kuro asked. He knew that it was rare the royal family leave the castle outside of public events. He understood the reason because people would often try to kidnap royalty for ransom. At the same time, it could be incredibly lonely and isolating.

"I've never visited a farm before." Mahiru didn't want to lie to him so he said a half truth. He worked for Carp's magic shop but he could only occasionally leave. He looked out the window again and he realized that they were almost in front of the farm. As the carriage, Mahiru jumped to his feet and opened the door. He didn't bother to wait for the carriage to stop before he hopped to the ground.

He took a deep breath and stretched his arms above his head. After sitting in the carriage for so long, he was hoping he could take a nice walk. Mahiru never enjoyed sitting idly. He moved to stand next to the carriage and took Ash down. He placed the cat on his shoulder and then held out his hand to Kuro to help him down as well. "C'mon, Kuro, we only have a few hours to explore."

"Your people will have a heart attack if they saw us. A prince helping a royal advisor? Shouldn't this be the other way around?" In spite of his words, Kuro placed his hand in Mahiru's. He stepped off the carriage but Mahiru didn't let go of his hand. He pulled him towards the farm with a happy skip in his steps. Kuro thought that he was like a whirlwind of energy. He decided that it was best not to fight him and he let himself be dragged around.

As Mahiru passed the carriage, he waved to the coachman. "Thank you for bringing us to the farm. May you also tell us when two hours pass?"

"As you wish, your royal highness." The man gave him a formal nod. While he was pretending to be Licht, Mahiru felt a little uncomfortable being addressed such. He mumbled a polite reply before he turned his focus back to the farm in front of him.

Ash nestled against his cheek before it scurried down his arm and onto Kuro's shoulder. That made Mahiru realize that they were still holding hands. He blushed and quickly let go of his hand. He was so excited to explore the farm that he forgot himself for a moment. Mahiru tangled his fingers together and he hoped he hadn't made things awkward.

"You must be a cat person, Kuro. Ash took a quick liking to you." Mahiru gave the cat a light pet and he smiled softly at how it purred happily. He walked a little ahead of them to rows of trees. The orchard was only a moderate sized farm. The kingdom main export was gold from the mines so he wasn't surprised. He stood beside one of the trees and saw the rotten apples beneath it.

Mahiru read about fruit bats earlier that morning and he searched the branches for one. He thought of the advisor's plan to burn down the trees to force the bats to leave. It would be a shame to destroy such beautiful trees and dislocate animals. If they could find a way to harvest the seeds, they could use the bats to their advantage.

Kuro tapped his shoulder lightly and said, "You're staring at those apples a lot. Are you still hungry? I would suggest you eat those apples though. The fruit bats probably sucked out all the juice from them already. Maybe we can ask the farmers if they harvest anything else you can eat."

"I'm not hungry. I was just thinking of how we could locate the fruit bats so we can contain them." He told him. Ash must've thought differently because it jumped onto the tree and pawed at an apple. He had to dodge the apple that fell once Ash touched it. He accidentally bumped into Kuro. Mahiru saw the cat climb higher to find a fresh apple. "He's going to get himself stuck in that tree."

"You can fly so we don't have to worry about getting it down." Kuro shrugged and Mahiru forced himself to nod. His wings were merely an illusion so he couldn't use them to fly. He owned a flying broom but he didn't know if he could use it. The illusion spell he placed on himself needed a lot of magic to maintain so he could only perform simple spells.

Mahiru noticed a few bats fly around Ash and they likely thought that the cat was invading their home. He didn't was worried that the bats would either hurt Ash or push it out of the tree. Without hesitating, Mahiru grabbed a tree branch and he began to climb. He stood on a branch a little below Ash and lightly swatted the bats away. "Please leave this cat alone. He means you no harm."

He couldn't talk to animals but he kept his voice soft so they would know he wasn't dangerous. Mahiru also stretched out a hand to Ash and gestured for it. He intended to carry the cat down from the tree branch. Ash leapt towards him with more force than Mahiru expected. He swore when he lost his footing and he started to fall backwards.

"Licht!" Kuro saw him fall and he instinctively rushed to save him. He caught him in his arms and he held him against his chest for a moment. The first thing he noticed when he held him was how warm his wings were. The feathers were soft and held a powerful magic yet there was also something strange about them as well. He couldn't say what it was though.

"Umm, Kuro, you can put me down now." Mahiru waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Thank you for saving us though. I'm glad that Ash isn't hurt."

"You should be more worried than yourself. You're troublesome, do you know that?" Kuro lowered him to the ground carefully. "Let's go and enjoy this outing until we have to return to the castle."

* * *

"Can I fly now?" Licht must've repeated that question a hundred times in the last hour they had been walking. Hyde had promised him that he could fly briefly to stretch his wings. He needed to find a secluded place people wouldn't see them. He knew that he wouldn't be able to fly as much as he wanted but it was better than nothing.

"Just wait a little more." He could see that he was becoming impatient and rubbed his back. He could feel his wings hidden beneath the cloak Licht wore. Hyde knew that Licht must be tired since he never had to use his legs so much. They were walking along a dirt road in search for a place to fly discretely. Once Licht enjoyed a short flight, they would find a ride to the kingdom. He squeezed Licht's hand. "When we find a place with tall dense trees or a deserted farmhouse, we will stop."

"What about sunflowers?" Licht pointed to a field across the road. Even though he asked the question, he was already walking towards the flowers and dragging Hyde along. "They're tall and thick. No one can see us walking among the sunflowers, let alone notice me flying. Anyone who sees the sunflowers moving will only think that we're walking through it."

As they reached the center of the sunflower field, Licht took off his cloak and tossed it towards Hyde. He lightly flapped his wings a few times before he lifted himself off the ground. It was wonderful to feel the breeze through his feathers again. The sunflowers around them were almost as large as two men and that allowed him to fly more freely. But Hyde gently took his hands into his to stop him from flying too high. He didn't need to say anything because Licht could see how worried he was through his expression.

"You're being paranoid, Shit Rat. No one can see us." Licht said. He couldn't admit that he enjoyed holding hands with him. They would never be able to be so close if they were in the castle. Even if their rankings were the same, he could never confess to him. He flew a little higher and Hyde urged him back down. They had a little tug-of-war until Hyde pulled him against his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"We made a deal, Lichtan. You have to be careful while you fly. The wizards who kidnapped you are still out there and we don't know who they are. We have to keep our head low. More specifically, you need to fly low. Okay?" He let go of him and Licht slowly flew a few feet into the air. Hyde was relieved that he didn't argue with him.

"When we get home, I want to start planting sunflowers. My mom will love these! We have a maze of roses and we could add another section for sunflowers." Licht gently pulled down one of the flowers so he could smell the flower better. He was careful not to bend the stem. Seeing Licht's smile among the sunflowers, Hyde was certain that he couldn't find anything more stunning.

"What are you staring at, Shit Rat?" Licht used one of the sunflowers to hit him. He thought that the sunflowers were similar to Hyde because of their colour. They also made a warm feeling spread through his chest. He cupped one of the flowers and sighed. "Even if mom plants sunflowers for me, I won't be able to enjoy them much. I have to go live with Sleepy Ash soon."

"Licht," He whispered his name but there was nothing else he could say. They both knew that they couldn't stop the marriage. It was selfish to hope to have a few more fleeting moments together but that didn't stop Licht's desire. He was a greedy angel. He floated down until they were standing in front of each other. They were so close that their feet touched.

They jumped apart when they heard a large crash. Licht instinctively wrapped his cloak tighter around his shoulder to hide his wings. Despite the danger, his curiosity made him leave the sunflower field and towards the loud sound. He spotted a group of people and smoke flowing out of a cave in the distant. His curiosity turned to worry when he realized that someone could be in danger.

Licht sprinted towards them. He barely took three steps before Hyde grabbed his arm to stop him. Hyde could already guess what he wanted to do the moment they heard the crash. "What did I just say about staying hidden, Licht? The fewer people you interact with, the safer you will be. There are already knights there so you don't need to endanger yourself."

"Don't tell me what to do, Shit Rat!" He jerked his wrist out of his grip. "Those are my people in danger and I won't turn my back on them. As an angel, I can't! I'm going to help them but I'll hide my wings."

He added the reassurance to ease the worry in Hyde's red eyes. Licht wasn't naïve so he understood that he needed to return to the castle for his engagement. Yet, he couldn't ignore the screams of help behind him either. He turned away from Hyde and ran across the field to the people standing around the cave. Licht overheard their conversation and learned that there was a collapse in the mine.

He spotted someone yelling orders to the knights and walk towards them. Licht was glad that they were low ranking knights so they wouldn't recognize him. He grabbed the man's cape to catch his attention. "Are people still trap in the mine? What can I do to help them?"

"Please step back, Sir. It's very dangerous here." The man must've thought that he was a mere civilian since he brushed him aside. Licht wasn't deterred though. He pieced together the situation from the orders the knight gave. The main passageways were blocked and the miners still inside couldn't escape. Licht pushed his way past the knights and stood in the entrance.

"Sir, you cannot be here." The man repeated and tried to pull Licht away. Hyde suddenly came between them and gripped the man's wrist tightly. There was a glint in his red eyes as he forced his hand away from Licht. He stood protectively in front of Licht and addressed the man.

"I am Lawless Servamp, royal advisor of the Todoroki family and this is my apprentice. If you don't want to lose your job, you will stand down and let us take over the situation." He took out his badge so the man would know that he was telling the truth. He thought that Licht was being reckless but the best thing he could do was stay by his side. "So, what are we going to do, Lichtan?"

"You need to be quiet so I can hear the people trapped." Licht strained his ear and heard faint voices echo out of the cave. With his magic and love for music, he was more sensitive to sounds than others. He summoned his piano and began to play, much to the other's confusion. He closed his eyes and followed the song of his piano throughout the cave until it mingled with the miner's voices.

Licht stood sharply but his piano continued to play by itself. "There's another way to them. Help me climb up the mountain, Hyde."

He nodded and he started to climb up the side of the mountain. He took Licht's hand and pulled him up the rocky grounds. Without his wings, he couldn't balance himself like he was accustomed to so he clung to Hyde's hand. His song was still echoing through the mines and he followed it. He spotted a cluster of wood among the rock and stomped through it.

A hole opened beneath them when Licht kicked through the wood. Hyde's arm around his waist kept him from falling through. They peered through it and he could see mine tracks beneath them. "This must be an old mine shaft. We can pull them out from here."

"Get a rope and your strongest men up here!" Licht yelled the order to the men below.

* * *

"Here's to our rescuers!" Everyone in the bar cheered and tapped their glasses together. After the miners were rescued, they insisted they celebrate with their saviours. "We were lucky that you two were passing by. You play the piano beautifully too, Lichtan. You're an apprentice but have you consider being a musician? You can be famous with how talented you are."

"Hey, hands off my Lichtan." Hyde stood behind Licht and wrapped his arms around him possessively. They were both a little drunk and Hyde leaned heavily against him. He hated hearing others use the special nickname he gave him but he couldn't correct them. It was risky to tell them their real names so Licht gave them his nickname.

"Stupid Demon, I don't belong to you or anyone. I should kick you for lying to these people." Licht threatened but he couldn't kick him when he felt so dizzy. He was a lightweight but the kind and grateful miners continued to fill his cup. "Damnit, I'm going to throw up"

"Don't throw up on me!" Hyde placed his hand on Licht's back and led him out of the bar. They barely made it to the alley next to the bar before Licht throw up the beer he had earlier. As he took a few shaky breathes, Hyde rubbed his back. The fresh air and his hand eased the burning knot in his stomach. He still felt lightheaded and stumbled into Hyde when he stood.

Hyde brushed his bangs from Licht's face and saw that his face was still flushed. He was in no condition to travel and Hyde groaned to himself. "We're getting you a glass of water and then we'll find another inn to stay in. No more alcohol for you."

"Wait," Licht clumsily placed his hands onto Hyde's shoulders when he started to back away. "There's someone behind us. I've felt them watching us since we walked into the bar. Do you think it's one of the wizards? I'm too dizzy to tell."

"Shit," He swore softly. A fight was the last thing they needed but he would defend Licht no matter what. He scanned the alley behind Licht for the man and gathered his magic in his palm. He was shocked to see who it was and his spell dwindled. "Is that you, Misono?"

"Misono?" Licht turned around sharply. "Brother?"


	5. Chapter 5

“This should cure that hangover you have, Licht.” Misono handed him a mug of thick soup. He didn’t take it and moaned into the couch cushion instead. He sighed at his reaction and placed the mug on the table. After they met in the alley, they returned to the farm house Misono fled to. He didn’t know which of them was more surprised to see the other. He was certain that he would never see his bother again.

Misono lightly nudged Licht so he could sit on the couch as well. He missed his family but he felt mixed about the situation. “Dinner should be ready in half an hour. Hopefully, your headache will go away before then. Tetsu is making beef stew for us. It isn’t as elaborate as what the cooks make at the castle but it’s still delicious. We can talk more while we eat so rest for now.”

“Wait, I want to know everything now, Misono.” He stopped his brother from leaving. His head was pounding but he did his best to sit up. “I don’t even know where to start. We’ve been so worried about you since we couldn’t find you. Mom says you’re probably with Tetsu so you’re safe but… She makes this sad expression whenever she thinks no one’s watching.”

“I never wanted to hurt you or our parents, Licht. I wasn’t planning to run away at first. When Dad ordered Tetsu to leave, he wouldn’t let me say goodbye to him. I sneaked out to see him one last but then I realized I couldn’t leave him. I love Tetsu. You must think that was selfish and greedy of me. As a prince, it’s my duty to think of our people but everything was so overwhelming.”

Licht didn’t know how to respond. He felt the pressure of being the next king over the last three years. Misono experienced it for most if his life. He couldn’t imagine how difficult it was for him. He placed his arm over his eyes and let out a long sigh. “It’s lucky that you left when you did. You would’ve been the one forced into an arranged marriage. The engagement would be more difficult if you’re already in love with someone else. Are you happy with Tetsu?”

“Happier than I’ve ever been in my life.” Misono’s eyes were overflowing with love when he spoke. “But there has been difficult times. I miss you and everyone else. Even if I want to go home to see everyone, I doubt I can. At least we have this chance to talk one last time. Tell me everything that happened while I’ve been gone. It must be a crazy story for me to find you drunk in an alley.”

* * *

After dinner, Hyde went to the farm connected to the house to help tend to the horses. Since Misono was important to Licht, he decided to do a few chores around the farm. That would give them more privacy as well. The brothers haven’t spoken for years so Hyde wanted to give them a moment alone to talk. He was still wary about leaving Licht’s side with the danger and uncertainty in their situation.

Tetsu said they could borrow a horse and wagon to return to the castle quicker. He was grateful for the offer but he knew that the farm needed it. He would have to discretely return it to Tetsu after he returned to the castle. The wedding would be a good opportunity to do so. He mostly wanted to avoid attending the wedding and watching Licht marry someone else.

Hyde’s heart tightened painfully and he told himself to ignore his feelings. He decided it was best to go to sleep so he closed the stable’s door. He wondered if Licht was asleep yet and if he should check on him quickly. A part of him knew that it was best if he didn’t. The more time he spent with Licht, the more his feelings grew.

He noticed a white feather on the ground and Hyde easily recognized it as Licht’s. It carried his powerful magic and it had a subtle gleam. He glanced up and saw a pair of legs hanging over the ledge. He could guess that Licht was sitting on the upper floor of the barn. Hyde hadn’t noticed him enter the barn so he must’ve flown through a window.

He climbed the stairs to the second floor and saw that he was sitting alone. He thought he would be spending time with his brother. Licht had a trouble expression and Hyde hoped that he didn’t have a fight with his brother. It didn’t seem like Licht noticed that he was in the barn either. Hyde debated between leaving him alone or going to comfort him.

Without a word, Hyde sat next to him and gave him enough space between them. Licht didn’t acknowledge him though. Hyde waited for his response to decide what to do next. He wanted to be next to Licht so he could support him but he would leave if he told him to do so. Licht closed his eyes and leaned against his shoulder, drawn to him by with warmth.

“It’s getting late, Angel Cakes. Shouldn’t you be asleep so you’ll be refreshed for our long trip tomorrow? Misono said that you could use the guest room for the night. That beats sleeping in hay like I’m going to do.” Hyde thought it was best to not ask questions right away. He spent enough time with Licht to know that pushing him would only make him more upset.

“You’re planning to sleep in this smelly barn? That’s not fair you know?” Licht’s back straightened and he started to languidly swing his legs. He edged his hand closer to Hyde’s. “There’s a couch in the house so just use that, Shit Rat. Cute animals like those horses shouldn’t have to deal with your snoring. Hell, I could barely sleep last night because of you.”

Hyde chuckled softly and said, “You love animals a lot. When we get home, you can design a petting zoo and fill it with cute bunnies. We can have it next to that sunflower patch we were talking about earlier.”

“When we get home…” Licht echoed in a solemn voice. He laid his hand over Hyde’s and stroked his fingers lightly. “I was so happy to see Misono again. Honestly, I was hoping he would come back with us and I wouldn’t have to marry Sleepy Ash. In the end, I couldn’t ask him to do that or even bring it up. It’s my duty.”

“Your duty as the next king?”

“My duty as Misono’s brother. I love him and I want him to be happy. He found a wonderful life here and I can’t ask him to leave everything. I’m not going to run away from my responsibilities. I just want one night I don’t have to think about it.” Licht pushed Hyde and he fell into the hay pile below them. He flew down after him and stood in front of him.

Hyde swore as he tried to stand again but then Licht placed his hands on his shoulders. He sat on his lap and cupped his face. Licht leaned closer and whispered, “Kiss me. I want—”

“Wait, Licht!” Hyde interrupted him and grabbed his hands. He gave his fingers an affectionate squeeze before he lowered their hands. His blue eyes were filled with longing and he felt the same yet Hyde had to stop him. No matter how much he wanted to kiss Licht, he couldn’t. “I understand, Licht, I really do. You’re going through a lot of emotions right now. You’re looking for some sense control. Doing something impulsive won’t help though.”

“I’ve been thinking about this for two years!” Licht let go of his hands so he could grab Hyde’s shirt. “In a week, I am going to marry a man I do not know. I have already decided to go through with that. But, just for tonight, I want to be greedy. We forget that I’m an angel and you’re my advisor. Please, I Hyde, don’t want my first to be with a stranger.

Hyde wrapped his arms around his waist and turned them until Licht was beneath him. “A hay pile in a barn isn’t the most romantic place for this, especially for an angel. We can stop anytime.”

Licht trailed his hands down his neck to his chest. His fingers touched something cold and he realized that it was his royal brooch. He unfastened it and threw it in a random direction. He kissed him again and whispered, “Didn’t I say that we’re just us tonight? I want you, Hyde.”

He pulled him into a hard kiss. Licht responded to his kiss with fervor and pressed himself closer to him. He slid his hands into his blond hair and tugged onto it slightly. When he parted his lips, he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He groaned and Licht felt heat spread through his body. Everything around them became a hot haze. The only thing that kept him grounded was Hyde so he clung to him.

If only he could hold Hyde every night.

* * *

The first night Mahiru spent in the castle, he was nervous. Now that a night has passed, he was afraid and on the edge of panicking. Hyde promised him that he would return before sunset yet there was no sign of him. Where were they? Mahiru hoped that nothing had happened to Hyde and Licht. He couldn’t send a message to them either.

“What are we going to do, Ash?” Mahiru whispered to the cat in his arms. With so many thoughts running through his head, he couldn’t focus on maintaining his disguise. He decided to take a walk through the maze in the dark. He needed to avoid people until he felt calm enough to use his magic again. The walk would help clear his mind as well.

He carefully thought over the options before him but none of them were good. If he continued with the ruse, there was a chance he could be discovered and killed. Yet, fleeing the castle would lead to a panic. He was alone in the castle with no one to turn to for help. He wished he could contact Hyde and ask him where they were at least.

Hyde said that he suspected that someone in the castle planned the kidnapping and Mahiru wondered who it could be. An idea came to Mahiru and he whispered excitedly to the cat. “I can continue to pretend to be Licht and look for clues of who tried to kidnap him. That way, I can defend myself if they discover I’m just a witch. It’ll help Hyde and Licht once they return too. What do you think, Ash?”

He gasped when the cat jumped out of his arms and wandered deeper into the maze. Mahiru chased after it, afraid that the cat would become lost. Did something catch its attention for it to run off so suddenly? Ash stopped in front of a tall bush and pawed at the ground. He knelt beside the cat and petted it lightly. “You can’t run off, Ash.”

Hushed whispers caught his attention and Mahiru wondered who could be in the maze so late at night. He wasn’t the type to eavesdrop on other’s conversations but his instincts told him it might be related to Licht’s kidnapping. He parted the bushes so he could see the people on the other side. Mahiru was only able to see their feet so he strained to hear what they were discussing.

“How could Licht escape and return to the castle so quickly? It’s impossible.” Mahiru covered his mouth to stop himself from making a sound. He was careful not to draw attention to himself as he crawled deeper into the bushes. “He hasn’t told the king or queen that he has been captured. His behaviour has been odd ever since he returned. No matter, we will only try again and I can become king.”

“King?” Mahiru whispered.

“Did you hear that?” Mahiru stiffened when the feet began to walk towards him. He picked up Ash and scrambled backwards. He didn’t know what they would do if they discovered he overheard them so he ran to the exit. It was difficult to retrace his steps due to his fear and panic. He only hoped that he didn’t run into a dead end.

A hand grabbed his arm as he turned the corner and pulled him into the shadows. He couldn’t cry out before the hand clap over his mouth. Mahiru struggled against the man’s hold until he realized the voice was Kuro’s. “They’ll find us if we make too much noise.”

He recognized the invisibility spell Kuro whispered. Even though his spell was enough to keep them hidden, he also wrapped his cape around Mahiru to protect him further. Mahiru could feel his heart racing in his chest. He didn’t know if it was from the people he overheard or the fact that Kuro was holding him so close. They were pressed closely together. He knew that Kuro only intended to protect him but heat rose onto his cheeks.

Two people he didn’t recognize ran pass them but Mahiru didn’t relax until their footsteps faded away in the distance. He stepped away from Kuro. He was glad that he saved from being discovered but he had to ask why he was in the maze as well. After spending time with him, he didn’t think Kuro was a bad person but he had to be cautious. “What are you doing here, Kuro?”

“I saw two suspicious people walk into the maze and I decided to follow them. I only planned to negotiate an arranged marriage, not deal with a kidnapping conspiracy. It looks like you stumbled into it too. Can’t deal.” Kuro told him. “We should go to the king and queen so they’ll know that Licht is in danger. They can take steps to protect Licht.”

“We can’t!” Mahiru stopped him and hugged his arm. He saw the confusion on Kuro’s face but he couldn’t easily give him a reason. He bit his lip and let go of his arm. “I need to tell you something but you need to promise to keep it a secret. Is there somewhere we can talk privately so no one will overhear us? I don’t think this maze is safe.”

“We can talk in my room.” He offered and Mahiru nodded. “You work here so hopefully you know how to get out of here.”

“I only started working here recently. Ash should be able to lead us to the exit though.” Mahiru placed the cat on the ground. Ash sniffed the ground before it trotted forward. He wanted to explain why he was in the maze at night but he could only lie. In a small voice, he said: “I was giving him a walk. He might be a cat but he acts like a dog sometimes.”

“I thought Licht adopted Ash because you didn’t have time to take care of him. Royals often give these troublesome chores to their servants but he didn’t seem like that kind of person.” He was all too familiar of the politics of their situation yet he hoped that Licht would be different. Kuro thought of their trip to the farm and Licht’s behaviour seemed genuine at the time.

“Oh, I asked Licht for the chance to play with Ash. He was kind enough to let me.” Mahiru was still uncertain if he could tell Kuro that he was pretending to be Licht. At least the walk to his room gave him to chance to think of an explanation. He pulled his hood over his head when they walk into the castle so anyone passing by wouldn’t see his face.

Kuro noticed how closely Mahiru was walking to him. It was almost as if he was hiding behind him. He believed it was because Mahiru was afraid of the two men they saw earlier. He opened the door to his room and Mahiru hurried inside. After he closed the door, Kuro shut the curtains so people outside couldn’t see him. Mahiru was grateful that Kuro didn’t ask him his questions right away.

He sat down in a wooden chair and petted the cat on his lap. He had decided to tell Kuro a mixture of the truth and lies. First, he begged: “Nothing I tell you can leave this room. Promise me, Kuro.”

“I promise.” Kuro sat across from Mahiru.

Mahiru took a deep breath and explained as much as he could. “Licht was kidnapped the night before you arrived. Luckily, I ran into him in town so he was brought back safely. We don’t know who ordered the kidnapping. Hyde went to investigate and he was supposed to return tonight but… You said that you two used to be friends. Have you heard anything from him today?”

“No.” Kuro shook his head and his brown eyes lowered in disappointment. He remembered how Licht was so insistent that they return before dinner and it was likely because he was expecting Hyde’s return. He wondered if he was worried as well. “Maybe I should go and talk with Licht to see if he’s okay.”

“Licht said he wanted to be alone tonight.” Mahiru could see that Kuro was beginning to care for Licht. Would he still feel the same once he discovers that he was actually a poor witch? He pushed that thought aside. “The royal family believed it would be best not to tell you about the kidnapping or else you might break the engagement. I’ll be punished if they found out I told you. But I’m so worried for Licht and Hyde that I need to tell you.”

“I’ll keep your secret.” Kuro vowed. He could see how caring Mahiru was. He shared that trait with Licht and Kuro found he wanted to help them both. “I’ll see if I can send a magical familiar to find Hyde.”

“Thank you, Kuro.” He smiled brightly. He was happy he had the chance to talk with Kuro. Mahiru stood up and his shoulders feel lighter. “I should go return Ash to Licht.”

“Do you want me to walk you? Those men might be nearby and it could be dangerous.”

Mahiru wished he could accept his offer but he knew that it would be a risk. He patted his arm and reassured him. “Thanks for the thought but I can handle myself. Goodnight, Kuro.”

* * *

A light, rocking motion jostled Licht awake. He felt so warm and relaxed that he didn’t want to wake up. The last thing he remembered was laying in Hyde’s arms and he wanted to stay in that dream. The sunlight wouldn’t let him go back to sleep so he opened his eyes. He glanced around and saw that he was in a moving wagon. He remembered the night he was kidnapped and he sat up sharply.

“You’re finally awake, Lichtan. I thought you would be out a little longer.” Hyde’s voice silenced the worry he felt and Licht relaxed. He was driving the wagon down a dirt road. When he looked back, Licht couldn’t see the farm so they had likely been driving for a while. He rose to his feet and walked towards Hyde but his knees were a little weak.

Hyde stopped the carriage so he could find his footing easier. Licht placed his hands on his shoulders for balance. He turned slightly to face him and their eyes met. He placed the reins on his lap so he could slip his arms around Licht. “I hope you don’t mind that I changed your clothes and left without waking you. You looked exhausted after last night. Are you sore?”

“I’m fine. I’m an angel, after all.” He blushed when he remembered the previous night. “You should’ve woken me up earlier so I could say goodbye to my brother. I didn’t get to do that last time.”

“Misono said that saying goodbye would be too difficult for both of you. But he gave us some food for the journey and he said that they were your favourites. Your brother cares a lot about you.” Hyde wanted to comfort him when he saw sadness cross his face. “If you’re worried about him, I can check on them every once in a while. I’ll make sure they’re safe.”

“Thank you but you don’t need to do that since Tetsu is there to protect him. All this time, that has been the only reassurance I’ve had. I’m glad I could see him one last time before I become king.” Licht sank back down and sat on the wagon floor. He leaned his head on Hyde’s back and asked, “How far is the castle?”

“With this wagon, a few hours.” He answered and picked up the reins again. The horses trotted forward but they remained silent for the journey. They were both thinking of the night before but neither of them brought it up. It was for the best they didn’t talk about it. But Licht didn’t regret the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Hyde and Licht stopped in an apple farm that sat on the edge of the kingdom. He collected a few apples for them to eat. It was far from the meals Licht was accustomed to and Hyde would’ve preferred to take him to a restaurant. He couldn’t risk someone discovering them though. He didn’t know who arranged the kidnapping or why. The only thing he was certain of was that he would protect Licht with his life.

“The fruit bat infestation has improved slightly. I don’t know how sweet these will be though.” Hyde thought that it was amusing that a man like Licht had such a sweet tooth. They sat next to a small river and washed the apples he stole from the farm. He was careful not to mention to Licht that they were stolen since he would likely force him to return them.

He dipped the apple into the water and it turned into a melon as he lifted it up. Licht’s eyes widened and he immediately held out his hand to take the melon. He never bothered to learn magic but he enjoyed watching him cast spells. A part of him didn’t think he needed to learn spells because Hyde was always nearby. “This is my new favourite spell of yours. Why haven’t you shown it to me earlier?”

“Because you would ask me to turn fruits to melons twenty times a day. I have a limited amount of magic I can spend in a day.” He reminded him. He cut open the melon and handed a slice to him. Licht happily bit into the fruit and its juice dripped down his chin. His tongue chased it and licked his lips. Hyde couldn’t help but think about the night they shared together and smiled sadly.

“What’s with that expression, Shit Rat? Do I have something on my face?” Licht asked when he noticed that Hyde was staring at him. Hyde didn’t immediately answer but he was able to read the emotions in his eyes. A mixture of longing and love filled them. The sight squeezed his heart and he could easily guess what he was thinking of. Despite how they were thinking the same thing, Hyde changed the topic.

“You have some melon juice on your face. Hold still, Angel Cakes.” He took the corner of his scarf and wiped his mouth lightly. He dropped the fabric but his fingers lingered over his lips. Licht wrapped his hand around his wrist and kissed his fingertips. He didn’t regret that night even if they could never be together. Hyde whispered, “We’re an angel and his advisor again.”

“I know but—” Licht wasn’t able to finish before a raven’s cry interrupted them. They turned towards the sound and Hyde gripped his knife. Animals were often familiars to witches and wizards. He didn’t know if it could be a spy searching for them. He spotted the bird sitting on a low branch and he loosened his grip on his knife when he recognized it.

“That’s my brother’s familiar. Stay here, Lichtan, but call me if someone comes.” Hyde didn’t know why Kuro’s raven would be in the farm. His brother should be in the kingdom to negotiate Licht’s future engagement. It was rare he sent his familiar far from him. He hoped they hadn’t discovered that Mahiru was pretending to be Licht.

He stopped in front of the raven and took the scroll from the raven’s pouch. Hyde unfurled and message and found a blank sheet of paper. He whispered a spell and blew onto the parchment. A mirror replaced the paper and Kuro’s reflection appeared. He leaned against a tree and said, “Hey, Nii-san. I haven’t heard from you in a long time. You’ve been busy lately.”

“I thought I would see you again once I got here. Where are you now?” Hyde hesitated to answer and glanced towards Licht eating a melon nearby. He debated if he should tell his brother the truth or if that would endanger both Licht and Mahiru. Kuro spoke before he could decide. “Mahiru told me everything. Licht is worried because you haven’t returned yet.”

Something Kuro said caught his attention though and he asked, “You said Licht was worried about me? That doesn’t sound like him at all.”

“Licht is different from how you described him in your letters. I can see why you like him though. He’s different from a lot of the other nobles we met in the past. He cares about helping people before himself.” Kuro thought of the trip they took to the farm. “He’s open with his emotions and he couldn’t hide how worried he was for you. Apologize when you get back.”

“It sounds like you’re growing to like him, Nii-san.” Hyde would tease him more but he was a little worried. It was clear that Kuro didn’t know that the Licht he knew was Mahiru in disguise. If they became closer, his brother could be hurt by their lie. “I got sidetracked but I should be back tonight. I’ll explain everything in detail once I get back. Is there anyone nearby right now?”

He shook his head and Hyde relaxed slightly. He trusted his brother so he decided to tell Kuro as much as he could without endangering Mahiru. “I went to the bar that I thought would have information. A man offered some of the workers a lot of money for a dangerous job. They didn’t tell me much about what it was for. The person wore a unique cape that members of the court are given. The only distinct about it is this brooch.”

Hyde took out the napkin with the drawing. “I’ll look for someone wearing that brooch when I can. Don’t worry about Licht, I’ll protect him until you return home.”

“Guarding an angel is more work than you would think, Nii-san. You might not be ready. He’s stubborn and he won’t listen to any advice you try to give him. Once he decided on something, it’s impossible to change his mind.” He glanced back to Licht who was walking through the water. Hyde smiled and said, “I love my job though. It lets me stay beside an angel.”

“Have you thought about my offer to return home, Hyde? You can still be close with Licht even after the wedding.” Kuro suggested and Hyde shook his head in response. Even though he didn’t speak a word, Kuro knew how he felt. He loved Licht and it would be painful to see him with someone else. “Hyde, I’ll reject this engagement. Family is more important than politics to me.”

“Licht loves his kingdom and he accepted the engagement out of a sense of duty. He also loves the sky, flying and his freedom. Please, give him those things after the wedding and I’ll be fine. The only thing I want is for Licht to be happy.” Hyde said but he knew he would miss Licht. “I have to go now. I’ll be back by dinner tonight and I’ll tell you everything I’ve found in detail.”

“Okay, stay safe.” He nodded and rolled the scroll closed.

He replaced it in the raven’s pouch and it flew back to the Kuro. Hyde returned to Licht’s side and lightly splashed water onto him to get his attention. In retaliation, Licht kicked the water to make a large splash. They were both soaked by his actions and Hyde laughed. He casted a spell to help dry them. Licht asked, “Did the castle or Mahiru send Mr. Raven?”

“That was my brother’s familiar.” He answered and sat back down on the ground. When Licht sat next to him, he placed his hand beside him and their fingers brushed slightly. Hyde wished he could hold his hand but he didn’t. Instead, he said: “His name’s Kuro. He’s visiting the castle as an advisor.”

“You told me that you don’t get to see your family often. Are you excited to see him again?” They’ve known each other for years but Hyde rarely talked about his family. His past was a difficult topic for him to talk about. He was surprised that Licht remembered what he said so long ago.

“You both love cats so you might get along. ” Hyde said but he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. He wished that he could continue to be by Licht’s side. “I’m going to miss you once you move to the neighbouring kingdom but it’s good to know he’ll be there for you. I trust Kuro.”

Licht was reminded of his engagement and frowned. “Please don’t say the cliché of ‘You’ll grow to love Sleepy Ash and his kingdom’. I’m going to leave everything I’m already in love with.”

“The morning we sneaked out of the castle, you told me you loved the wind, the birds and your piano.” Hyde looked up at the sky. Licht wanted to add that he loved Hyde as well but he couldn’t.

* * *

“I can try to make another tracker spell to find Licht and Hyde myself. But I don’t have something that belongs to either of them to cast it. I need to reserve my magic as much as I can for my illusion too. Kuro said that he would send a familiar after them.” Mahiru poured over the books he took from the library. He hoped that he would find something more he could do.

Last night, he was uncertain about what he should do in his dangerous situation. If he continued to be Licht, he might be caught and thrown into jail. Leaving would throw the castle into confusion again. He was certain that he would regret running away too. Mahiru thought of the conversation he overheard last night. Hyde’s suspicion that someone in the castle was responsible for Licht’s kidnapping was true.

Kuro appeared in his mind and Mahiru felt calmer. He helped him find another option last night. Mahiru wanted to find the person who abducted Licht. With that thought, Mahiru decided to stay another day. He wondered if Kuro had spoken with Hyde yet so he could know when they would be returning. He hoped that neither of them was hurt.

Ash jumped off the bed and walked directly to the door. The cat scratched on the wood and Mahiru reasoned that it wanted to go out and explore. He also felt anxious after being restrained inside the castle for so long. He walked to its side and he lightly scratched its head. It purred happily and knocked its paw against the door a few times.

Mahiru heard footsteps on the other side. He realized that the reason Ash was knocking on the door was because he heard someone approaching them. He could also guess that it was Kuro because Ash appeared excited. A soft knock confirmed what he thought. “Licht, are you awake? It’s Kuro. I would like to talk to you about something.”

“Just give me a minute.” He cast the illusion and changed his voice before he answered. Mahiru pushed aside the vanity he set in front of the door. He smiled at Kuro when he opened the door and gestured for him to enter the room. Ash immediately greeted him with a purr and nestled against his leg. Kuro knelt on the floor to pet the cat.

In the corner of his eyes, Kuro noticed the vanity he had pushed him in front of the door. He thought he barred the door with furniture because the kidnapping scared him. Kuro felt a little protective of him. He had gotten to know him and thought that he was a good man. He sat on a chair and said, “Mahiru and I overheard two people discussing your kidnapping.”

“Yes, Mahiru told me as well.” He sat down on his bed. Ash jumped onto his lap and Mahiru stroked it lightly. He chose his words carefully so Kuro wouldn’t know who he truly was. “Mahiru also said that you offered to help us. Thank you. With Hyde gone and Mahiru working all the time, I don’t have many people I can talk to about this.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Licht.” Kuro promised. He didn’t understand the sadness that passed over his face. His words made Mahiru happy until he spoke Licht’s name. The moment he did, Mahiru was reminded that Kuro didn’t know who he truly was. He felt guilty for lying to him since Kuro seemed like an honest person. “Can you tell me anything more about that night?”

“Everything was a blur and it happened so fast so I didn’t see who they were. Hyde left to find… clues. Were you able to contact Hyde yet?” Mahiru couldn’t meet his red eyes as he spoke. Kuro continued to call him Licht so Hyde hadn’t told him the truth. He needed to continue his act. Mahiru found that lying to Kuro was becoming more difficult. He seemed to believe him because he nodded in answer.

“Hyde visited a bar that was outside of the kingdom for information and that’s why he’s late.” He said and Mahiru relaxed for a moment. He placed his hand over his heart to calm it. If Kuro was able to speak with him, Hyde was likely safe. There were a lot more questions he had though. Was he able to rescue Licht and how far were they from the castle? When would they return?

“I don’t know if it’s safe to talk here. The kidnapper was able to break in.” When he returned to his room last night, Mahiru thought of what to do. He stood and picked up a picnic basket that he borrowed from the kitchen staff. “I told my mother that I wanted to have a private lunch with you to discuss the farm. Everyone thinks we’ll be in the rose garden but we’re going to the roof to talk.”

“You probably know the best place in the castle to talk in private.” It was a fair assumption since Licht lived in the castle all his life. Mahiru didn’t know how Licht found a moment of privacy outside of his room. Everywhere he went in the castle, his actions were scrutinized by the royal advisors. He could only imagine how difficult it was for Licht when he was a child.

He reminded himself that he needed to focus on finding the kidnappers. Mahiru took out two paper dolls from his basket and said, “I found a spell that can make imitations of us. The puppets can only do simple tasks but that should be enough. They’ll go to the picnic for us while we talk on the roof. The spell is a little difficult for me though. Can you try to cast it for me?”

“I’ll try,” He read the spell book Mahiru held out to him. He skimmed over the notes he wrote next to the spell. Kuro thought of how devoted he was to studying magic. Hyde said that Licht tended to avoid his magic lessons yet Kuro’s time with him told him differently. He didn’t dwell on the contradiction though.

He cast the spell and paper dolls came to life. Kuro also slipped off his cloak and draped it over Mahiru’s shoulders. As he pulled the hood over his head, he chanted another spell to make them invisible. Mahiru lifted the cape slightly so Kuro could be covered by the fabric and be invisible as well. “This spell would work better if you were the one wearing the cloak. You’re taller than me.”

“I thought you should wear it since you’re the one leading the way.” Kuro pointed out and Mahiru nodded in agreement. They closely followed their puppets outside the room so the staff wouldn’t question that the doors were seemingly opening on their own. Mahiru took his hand and guided him down the hall. Hyde had given him a map of the castle so he knew where to go well enough.

They had to stand close to each other for both of them to be protected by the invisibility spell. Mahiru would whisper an apology to Kuro each time he accidentally stepped onto his feet. His warm breath brushed over his cheek and Kuro leaned closer to him. He quickly remembered he shouldn’t and stood up straighter. The simple scent of parchment and books that clung to his hair was entrancing.

Mahiru was careful to avoid the staff in the hall as he led Kuro to a staircase he found while exploring the castle. He brought him into a storage closet and scanned the room. Once he was certain that they were alone, he pushed aside a shelf. There was a set of stairs hidden behind it. “I accidentally found this when I was gathering ingredients to make sandwiches for our fake picnic.”

“Where do these stairs lead?” He asked and created a flame in his hand to light the dark stairway. He almost tripped over Ash because the staircase was narrow. Mahiru held out his hand to him to help him. “There’s a lot of steps.”

“This is a secret passage to the roof of the tallest tower. Thinking simply, no one should be there so we don’t need to worry about someone overhearing us. Endure this climb for a little bit. After we finish talking, we can share the picnic basket I made. I did make it for us, after all.” Mahiru promised him.

They reached the top and Mahiru slid open the loose panel. He climbed onto the inclined roof and Kuro followed him. Mahiru sat down and pulled his cloak tighter around him when a cool breeze passed them. He could see for miles beyond the kingdom. His eyes fell onto the apple farm and thought of what he would do after Licht returned. He needed to find the conspirators first.

“We’re too high up for anyone to notice us up here.” Mahiru pulled off the hood so he could feel the sun on his face. “Did Hyde tell you what he found so far?”

“Just a brooch. Someone was going around looking for mages to hire for a dangerous job. They wore a cape that resembled those given to members of the royal court. They also wore this brooch.” Kuro took out the sketch Hyde showed him. “Does it look familiar? I don’t know how accurate this is though.”

“I wouldn’t be able to recognize it easily even if it is accurate.” Mahiru sighed. “At breakfast, I talked with a few advisors so I can secretly find information. They brushed me off though. The castle staff are more distant towards me.”

Kuro recalled the first breakfast they had and how kind he was to the kitchen staff. He was far different from the other noblemen he knew. He had a sincere warmth that drew him to him. It was a shame that his openness reciprocated by the staff. Then again, he understood the strict social roles they were put into and they were likely afraid to step out of place.

“I will see if anyone is wearing it at dinner tonight. Will you be joining us as well?” Kuro nodded and a smile of relief pass his face. His presence made Mahiru feel more comfortable and safer. “Maybe we can steer the conversation towards my kidnapping. We can’t bring it up directly so we will have to be subtle. If anyone responds suspiciously, we should focus on them.”

“I’m not much of a talker. I can observe everyone for you though.” Kuro offered. “I’ll leave the conversation to you. You’re down to earth and easy to talk to. Mahiru’s also like that. That must be the reason you two are friends even thought you’ve only known each other for a few days now.”

“Do you think Mahiru and I are similar? A noble angel and a poor witch… Not many would say those two things have anything in common.” He laughed nervously. He hugged his legs and looked down at the ground. “We came here to discuss how to find the kidnappers so we should focus on that.”


End file.
